DRAGON BLANCO
by LADY DRAGON84
Summary: El amor perdura aun después de la muerte?... Es mi primer fic. espero les guste, dejen reviews..
1. QUIERO ESTAR CERCA DE TI

**DRAGON BLANCO**

**CAPITULO 1: QUIERO ESTAR CERCA DE TI...**

_Hace más de quinientos años, en el territorio que actualmente conocemos como Japón, inicia la leyenda de un amor demasiado grande y puro, el cual crecía día a día, minuto a minuto, creando un lazo de unión indestructible, pues continuaría creciendo a lo largo del tiempo. Pero... el humano, no comprende ni acepta todo lo que pasa a su alrededor... estuvo en contra de que un mitad demonio y una princesa, estuviesen profundamente enamorados... hicieron hasta lo imposible por separarlos; pero es un amor tan fuerte que ni después de la muerte... podrá ser destruido..._

* * *

Era un día hermoso, la luz del Sol iluminaba a su máximo esplendor, en pocas palabras era un día perfecto para que una pareja de enamorados, se encontrará para disfrutar la compañía mutua, y su único testigo, fue un árbol sagrado, Goshimboku es su nombre, en este árbol se encontraba un joven, vestido con un haori rojo...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Inuyasha, baja por favor!!!!!!! – Se escucho decir a una hermosa joven, vestida con un bello Kimono de seda rosa, bordado con finos hilos de oro, los cuales daban vida a diversas formas, desde pequeños pétalos de Sakura hasta feroces dragones. No pasaba de los dieciséis años; su rostro era angelical, labios delgados y perfectamente delineados, nariz pequeña, ojos color chocolate, y una larga cabellera ondulada color azabache. No cabe duda, que todo hombre que la veía deseaba desposarla...... pues no solo poseía belleza, sino también una inteligencia poco vista en una mujer de aquella época.

-¿Qué pasa Kagome?.....- Respondía el joven de haori rojo, al mismo tiempo que se giraba para poder observar a la hermosa joven que acababa de llegar.....

- Baja por favor, necesito hablar contigo... - y le regala una dulce sonrisa a su amado hanyou

En ese momento, al ver la hermosa sonrisa que le regalaba aquella doncella, Inuyasha no pudo hacer otra cosa más que bajar de esa rama, la cual era su favorita. Solo se vio como una mancha roja llegaba al suelo

- Inu....yasha.... – Decía la joven, al sentir que su amado había llegado muy rápido y se había acercado, y de un movimiento muy rápido y ágil la rodeo con sus brazos formando un abrazo en el cual le transmitía cuanto la amaba, eso la hacía sentir protegida... Ella se separo un poco para observar el perfecto rostro de ese ser.... era un ser muy apuesto... poseía los ojos más exótico y místicos que ella hubiera visto, eran de un color ámbar y cuando la luz se reflejaba en ellos eran como de un color dorado... además poseía una sedosa y larga cabellera de color blanco, y en la cima de su cabeza, se veían dos hermosas y blancas orejas de perro.....

- ¿Qué sucede amor?- preguntaba Inuyasha con una sonrisa en su rostro...

Kagome, reacciono al escuchar la pregunta de Inu -... yo....... he venido a pedirte que ya no me busques más...... – mientras decía esto, la chica bajaba su cabeza, pues no deseaba que Inuyasha viera la tristeza en su rostro......

- ¿Qué?, Pero… ¿por qué?.....

- Inuyasha, mi padre ha dado la orden de matarte si te ven cerca de palacio, no le agrada que su única hija, este enamorada de un hanyou- la chica no podía más, así que comenzó a llorar...

- No llores, por favor mi amor... - Inuyasha no sabía que hacer para que Kagome dejara de llorar.- Kagome, tu mejor que nadie sabes que no me gusta ver a una mujer llorar, y más, si esa mujer es... a quien yo amo... – esto último lo dijo con un poco de color carmesí adornando su rostro -... pero a pesar de todo, no me alejaré de ti, pues eres lo más preciado para mí.

-Pero yo no quiero que mueras por mi culpa... – fue interrumpida

- Kagome, sabes muy bien que nunca me separare de ti... aunque tu padre me amenace, eso no me importa, lo único que quiero es estar cerca de ti...

Colocó una mano en la mejilla de Inuyasha, más tranquila, y da un beso en los labios de su hanyou - Inuyasha, yo no quiero que mueras por mi causa... no me lo perdonaría... así que te pido, que no vuelvas a venir a palacio... debemos buscar otra forma de estar junto, hasta que logre convencer a mi padre de que esta equivocado en su forma de pensar... y que si me quiere ver feliz... solo será si tú estas conmigo..... – En ese momento se formo una sonrisa en sus labios, pues tenía la esperanza de que todo se arreglaría...

- Esta bien Kagome, haré lo que me pides, pero prométeme que pronto nos volveremos a ver....- Inuyasha se aferró a su cintura, pues no quería dejarla ir, quería estar con ella por el resto de su vida

Kagome asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en el pecho de Inuyasha para profundizar su abrazo... Pero lo que ellos no sabían, es que estaban siendo observados desde una ventana de palacio

* * *

-¡¡¡¡¡Guardias, Guardias!!!!!!!... – Se escucho la voz de un hombre de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente, quien al ver que los guardias llegaban dijó... – Vayan por Inuyasha, esta con mi hija en el jardín del ala Oeste, no fallen...

- Mi señor, desea que lo tomemos como prisionero o... –el joven de largo cabello negro como la noche y ojos azules como el mar, fue interrumpido por el emperador Higurashi.

-No Kouga... deseo que lo maten, esa es la única forma de que deje en paz a mi hija.

Con esa orden, todos los soldados incluyendo al sargento Kouga, salieron en dirección al jardín oeste para encontrar y cumplir con su misión. Al llegar, comenzaron a rodear a la pareja, pero al ver a esa pareja tan enamorada, dudaron en continuar con su misión... pues la gran mayoría de los soldados habían crecido al lado de la princesa, o en su defecto, la habían visto crecer... todos sin excepción, sabían que su princesa nunca había sido tan feliz, hasta que conoció a ese mitad bestia.

Inuyasha, como cualquier otro hanyou poseía unos sentidos demasiado desarrollados, se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo rodeados por los guardias imperiales, pero no se movió, no quería terminar ese abrazo...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Suelta a la princesa Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha se dio cuenta, que la joven que estaba en sus brazos, estaba asustada, pero no permitiría que nada le pasara.

- No lo haré Kouga, no soltare a la princesa... solo la soltare cuando yo muera.

Kagome se aferró mas al abrazo, pues al escuchar estás palabras de su hanyou, comenzó a sentir un escalofrió y un vació en su corazón, eso no era más que el inicio de un mal presentimiento que segundo a segundo hacia crecer su angustia….

Kouga se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha no desistiría, así que dio la orden a los soldados de que atacaran.

- Kouga, crees que tú o alguno de tus soldados podrán derrotarme... ninguno de ustedes podrá hacerlo... - Mientras decía esto, deshizo el abrazo que mantenía con Kagome -... Kagome, aléjate de aquí, entra a palacio, no quiero que nada malo te pase... - al terminar de decirle esto, le dio un beso fugas y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, como señal de que todo saldría bien. Kagome solo se alejo unos cuantos metros, pues no quería dejar a au amado.

Inuyasha de inmediato saco a Colmillo de Acero, la espada que le había sido heredada por su padre fallecido; todos los presentes, sabían que esa espada guardaba un gran poder, esa espada fue con la que el gran Inu no Taisho, había derrotado a cientos de enemigos del imperio.

En otra parte del jardín, muy cerca de donde se iniciaba la batalla entre Inu y los soldados, se encontraba oculto un arquero, el cual tenía órdenes precisas de matar a Inuyasha. Así que el arquero, tomó una flecha de su carcaj, la coloco en posición, tenso su arco y apunto directo a la espalda de Inuyasha, a la altura del corazón, cuando llego el momento preciso dejo que la flecha tomara su curso y llegara a su destino...

* * *

Kagome se encontraba observando la pelea, cuando de pronto, sintió la presencia de alguien, miro hacia todos lados, hasta que logro ver a uno de los mejores arqueros al servicio de su padre, se ocultaba tras unos arbustos que se encontraban a espaldas de Inuyasha. La chica observó como el arquero tomó una flecha de su carcaj, la coloco en posición y como la soltó... se encontraba un poco aturdida, pues acababa de darse cuenta a donde se dirigía la flecha... era la misma dirección en la que se encontraba Inuyasha...

* * *

Inuyasha ya había derrotado a todos los soldados, excepto a Kouga, con quien en estos momentos se encontraba en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. De pronto Inu percibió como una flecha se dirigía hacia él, pero no le daría tiempo de esquivarla, así que lo único que hizo fue esperar el momento en que la flecha llegaría a su objetivo... de pronto noto un olor a sangre...

Girándose lo más rápido que pudo, logro ver, con horror, el origen de ese aroma. - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!- Grito desesperado, y con un ágil movimiento logro detener la caída de la chica... - Kagome, ¿qué has hecho? Te dije que te alejaras... – los ojos de Inu comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas....- esa flecha era para mi... yo soy quien debe protegerte...

- I... Inu-ya-sha... ya te lo dije... - hablaba con dificultad -... te amo demasiado... como... para... permitir que mi padre te haga daño...

-¡Kagome, resiste!... no quiero perderte... te exijo que te quedes conmigo... tú me hiciste una promesa... - ya no podía más, así que dejo que salieran sin control las lagrimas, permitiendo que recorrieran libremente su rostro...

- Nun-ca... me per-de-ras... – ella también lloraba, pues sabía que el momento de separarse de su amado Inuyasha, no tardaría en llegar. - ...Toma Inuyasha... – de entre sus ropas, la chica había sacado una perla de color rosado -... Esta perla... es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre... quiero... que tú la conserves... hasta que nos volvamos a ver...

- No la quiero... lo único que deseo... es que estés a mi lado... sin ti... no podré vivir... eres la razón por la que aun existo... además esta perla es el único recuerdo de tu madre... no puedo... – fue interrumpido...

Todos los soldados que se estaban recuperando, incluyendo a Kouga, no podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo... la princesa estaba muriendo poco a poco... y lo peor es que el responsable de este suceso había sido uno de sus mismos compañeros... aunque sabían que gran parte de la culpa la tenía el Señor del Palacio... el Padre de Kagome.....

- Inu-yasha... no digas nada... solo toma la perla... guárdala y protégela... pues yo regresare a tu lado... te lo prometo...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Tu no iras a ningún lado!!!!!!! – desesperado, él mejor que nadie, sabía que pronto llegaría el final...

- Por- favor... guarda esa perla....- ahora su voz era casi imperceptible - ...te juro que volveré.... cuando eso pase.... te buscaré... para estar juntos de nuevo.... y nunca... nunca nos separaremos.

- Esta bien... cuidare esta perla... no permitiré que nadie me la quite... y te esperare... por toda la eternidad si es necesario... - trató de regalarle una última sonrisa, por su condición de hanyou, sabía que podría vivir por mucho tiempo que un humano...

- Gra-ci-as....- y con un último beso, la pareja se despidió...

- Hasta tu regreso... mi amada Kagome... - se quedo por un largo rato, con su princesa en brazos... convenciéndose de que solo dormía y que pronto la vería…

Kouga, no se había movido ni un milímetro del lugar en donde Inuyasha lo había dejado cuando estaban peleando, así que, se acerco a Inuyasha…

- Inuyasha... debes irte, el emperador no descansara hasta verte muerto, te culpara de la muerte de su hija... -

- Kouga..... – volteó a mirarlo, pero su rostro ya no reflejaba ni un sentimiento... era una expresión de vació lo que ahora se podía ver en sus ojos-... si me iré, pero... no porque tú lo ordenes... – se dejo escuchar un suspiro mientras regresaba su vista para observar a su Kagome -... sino, porque ya no tengo a nadie por quien estar en este lugar...

- Inuyasha... yo lo lamento... – comenzaron a acumularse las lagrimas en sus ojos y se le quebró la voz – lamento mucho tu perdida... se como debes sentirte...

- ¡¡¡¡Cállate, tú no sabes cómo me siento!!!!!!!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡Claro que lo sé!!!!!!!, Pues yo también amaba a Kagome... pero para mi desgracia ella te eligió a ti, así que yo me retire... pero... yo nunca quise que algo malo le pasara... y ahora me siento culpable... pues solo seguía ordenes del emperador.

- Lo entiendo... pero lo hecho... hecho esta... ahora solo me queda esperar su regreso...

* * *

Mientras tanto, el emperador, solo estuvo observando desde la entrada que daba al jardín, sin creer aun todo lo que había sucedido... aun no entendía que su hija... su única hija... había muerto... y lo peor de todo... es que el culpable de todo había sido él...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ HIJA... Kagome!!!!!..... Perdóname... todo ha sido mi culpa... yo.....

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ya esta satisfecho!!!!!!!!!... su hija esta muerta... gracias a usted... a su estupidez... por no comprender a su hija... mire lo que ha pasado..... Ambos hemos perdido lo más preciado que teníamos en la vida...

- Lo sé... y me arrepiento... aunque... es demasiado tarde... pues mi hija ha muerto...

- Emperador... quiero pedirle un favor...

- Dime que deseas...

- Deseo quedarme para los funerales de Kagome... le prometo que después de eso me marchare...

- Esta bien... puedes quedarte…

Inuyasha se levanto, con Kagome en brazos, pues debía llevarla al interior de palacio para que comenzaran los preparativos del funeral de Kagome...

Ese mismo día, antes de que la primer estrella apareciera en el cielo, se llevaron a cabo los funerales... donde el cuerpo de Kagome, fue cremado... después Inuyasha se marcho, sin dejar rastro alguno...

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS....**

**PARA TODOS LOS QUE SEA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ES UNA REEDICION DE LA MISMA... Y ESPERO ME DEJEN ALGUN REVIEW.... ACEPTO LAS CRITICAS BUENAS Y MALAS... PUES DE ELLAS APRENDO MUCHO....**

**Y SI ALGUNA DE LAS PRSONITAS QUE LEIAN ESTA HISTORIA DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LA PUBLIQUE QUIERO DECIRLES...**

**GOMENASAI!!!!!**

**PERDONENME POR TODO ESTE TIEMPO QUE DEJE ABANDONADA ESTA HISTORIA PERO COMO MENCIONE ANTERIORENETE... HE TENIDO PROBLEMAS PERSONALES, PERO PRINCIPALMENTE LA INSPIRACION NO HABIA LLEGADO PARA CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO.... SE QUE NO ES UNA RAZÓN MUY VALIDA, PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA, LA CUAL CONSERVARA LA MISMA ECENCIA DEL TEXTO ORIGINAL....**

**TAMBIEN QUIERO ADELANTARLES QUE ESCRIBIRE OTRO FIC... AUN NO SE SI SERA LARGO O ONE SHOT, PERO ESPERO PRONTO PODER PUBLICAR LA NUEVA HISTORIA PUES LA ESTOY TERMINANDO DE PREPARAR....**

**LES AGRADESCO MUCHO QUE LEAN ESTA HISTORIA...**

**DEJEN REVIEWS....**

**ATT. LADY DRAGON**


	2. SUEÑOS Y PROMESAS

_**DRAGON BLANCO**_

**ACLARACIONES**

-Diálogos-

_- Sueños/Recuerdos_

_-"Pensamientos"_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: SUEÑOS Y PROMESAS...**

_- Nun-ca... me per-de-ras... – ella también lloraba, pues sabía que el momento de separarse pronto llegaría. - ...Toma Inuyasha... – de entre sus ropas, la chica había sacado una perla de color rosado -... Esta perla... es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre... quiero... quiero que la conserves... hasta que nos volvamos a ver..._

_- No la quiero... lo único que deseo... es que estés a mi lado... sin ti... no podré vivir... eres la razón por la que vivo... además es un recuerdo de tu madre... no puedo... – fue interrumpido..._

_Todos los soldados que se estaban recuperando, incluyendo a Kouga, no podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo... la princesa estaba muriendo poco a poco... y lo peor de todo, es que el responsable de este suceso había sido uno de sus compañeros... aunque sabían que gran parte de la culpa la tenía el Señor del Palacio... el Padre de Kagome....._

_- Inu-yasha... no digas nada... solo toma la perla... guárdala y protégela... pues yo regresare a tu lado... te lo prometo... _

_- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Tu no iras a ningún lado!!!!!!! – desesperado, él mejor que nadie, sabía que pronto llegaría el final..._

_- Por- favor... guarda esa perla....- ahora su voz era casi imperceptible - ...te juro que volveré.... cuando eso pase.... te buscare... para estar juntos de nuevo.... y nunca... nunca nos separaremos._

_- Esta bien... cuidare esta perla... no permitiré que nadie me la quite... y te esperare... por toda la eternidad si es necesario... - trató de regalarle una última sonrisa, pues por su condición de hanyou, sabía que podría vivir por mucho más tiempo que un humano... _

_- Gra-ci-as....- __y con un último beso, la pareja se despidió... _

_- Hasta tu regreso... mi querida Kagome... - se quedo por un largo rato, con su amada en brazos... convenciéndose de que solo dormía y que pronto la vería despertar..._

* * *

- ¡¡¡Maldición, este sueño otra vez!!!- decía un chico de cabellera larga y negra como la noche. Acaba de despertar, así que miró el reloj y decidió levantarse, se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha; debía arreglarse para cumplir con sus obligaciones de asistir a su primer día de clases.

Después de unos minutos, se observa a un chico muy apuesto, bajar las escaleras para dirigirse al comedor...

-Al fin te levantas, hermano... –Habló un hombre de unos 25 años, de larga cabellera color plata atada en una coleta baja, estaba sentado a la mesa del comedor.

-Buenos días Sesshoumaru

-¿De nuevo tuviste ese sueño, verdad?

El chico solo asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza -... Desde el accidente, comencé a tener este sueño... –el chico suspira y continua hablando -... no entiendo porque los tengo... - el chico ahora comenzó a desayunar, el cual consistía en un plato de cereal, un tazón con fruta picada bañado en yoghurt, y para beber tomo su jugo de naranja.

-Recuerda que en el accidente recibiste diversos golpes, y el más grave fue en la cabeza, y estuviste en coma durante un poco más de un año... –dio un trago a su café -... fue un milagro que aun estés con vida...

-Eso es cierto, pero...

-Pero nada... apresúrate o llegaras tarde a la universidad...

-¡¡¡¡¡Esta bien... ya me voy!!!!!- decía el joven al observar su reloj y darse cuenta que ya era muy tarde – debo apurarme o no llegare...

- Inuyasha... – Sesshoumaru le lanzo unas llaves -... llévate el carro... – el aludido solo asintió y corrió a la entrada de la casa.

Sesshoumaru estaba observando por la ventana como se iba su hermano... _– "Inuyasha, si supieras quien eres, entenderías que esos no son solo sueños..."_

* * *

- ¡¡¡¡Aome!!!! Ya levántate...

-¡¡¡¡Cinco minutos más mamá!!! – la chica se acomodaba de nuevo entre sus sabanas

-¡¡¡¡¡Aome, llegaras tarde en tu primer día de clases en la universidad!!!!

Al escuchar la última frase, abre rápidamente sus ojos – es cierto... hoy es el primer día de clases, debo apurarme... – dicho esto, se levanta como un bólido y se dirige al baño -... la verdad es que estoy muy emocionada, _"pero estaba teniendo un sueño muy bonito..._ "-

**FLASH BACK**

_Se observa un pequeño claro en medio de un bosque, hay una pequeña laguna; el sol brillaba haciendo que todo tuviera un brillo maravilloso, soplaba una ligera brisa en el ambiente, lo cual hacia que los árboles de cerezo se desprendieran de algunas cuantas flores las cuales caían como si fuera nieve..._

_-¡¡¡ Kagome!!!- se escucho la voz de un joven muy apuesto, vestido con un haori rojo, cabellera de color plata y una mirada ambarina que hechizaba a cualquier chica que le viera..._

_-¡¡¡¡Inuyasha!!!!- respondía una chica vestida con un Kimono muy bonito, parecía ser una prenda que solo una princesa usaría, además que su rostro era adornado con una maravillosa sonrisa..._

_El chico se acerca rápidamente y abraza a la joven, con una mano, levanta el rostro de la chica para poder observar la belleza de aquel ángel..._

_- ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? – preguntaba la joven un poco alarmada, pues el rostro de aquel joven mostraba un semblante de preocupación..._

_- Kagome, tengo miedo de perderte..._

_-Tontito... – le sonríe para tranquilizarlo -... nunca me perderás, y ¿sabes porque? - El chico negó con la cabeza –... Te amo demasiado como para alejarme de ti..._

_- ¿Me lo prometes?_

_Kagome toma entre sus manos el rostro de Inuyasha, lo miro a los ojos... – Te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos... - fue interrumpida, pues los labios de aquel chico se apoderaron de los de ella, que sin demorar ni un segundo, correspondió ese beso, el cual estaba lleno de amor... fue aquel beso, el sello de un pacto que jamás seria roto... _

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Se escucha un suspiro, Aome como deseaba conocer a un chico que le profesara ese amor, que solo en sus sueños existía... En este momento la chica se encontraba terminando de cepillar su cabello –Aunque el chico de mis sueños es un hanyou, pues tiene, además de un rostro muy apuesto, dos orejitas en su cabeza... - su rostro había adquirido un ligero rubor y sus labios habían formado una sonrisa muy picara... -... aunque solo era un sueño... – al terminar de decir esto, el rostro de Aome expresaba desilusión.

Después de unos minutos, Aome bajo corriendo al comedor, la chica estaba muy emocionada por su primer día de clases, era su primer año en la universidad, estaba muy ilusionada, ya quería conocer a sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

- Buenos días hija – la señora Higurashi, le acerca su tazón de cereal con leche como cada mañana.

-Buenos días mamá – le regala una sonrisa a su madre

-¿Hola hija, ya estas lista?

- ¡¡¡¡Claro abuelo, estoy muy emocionada!!!!!

- Hermana, al fin te levantas, espero que te vaya muy bien en tu nueva escuela- decía un chico no mayor de trece años.

-Sota, gracias, aunque, te prometo que no volveré a levantarme tarde... es solo que no podía dormir por la emoción de mi primer día de clases... además, si vuelve a pasar, tú me tendrás que despertarme... – la chica le guiño un ojo a su hermano.

- Te tomo la palabra Aome, nada más que luego no te quejes...

- Aome iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por su madre... – Bueno niños, apresúrense o los dos llegaran tarde a la escuela... – los chicos solo asintieron con la cabeza, terminaron su desayuno, se despidieron de su madre y abuelo, se dirigieron a la puerta principal del templo y comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la escuela.

* * *

Sesshoumaru se encontraba frente a un árbol de magnolias, este árbol se encontraba en el parque central de la ciudad de Tokio

- Árbol de Magnolias... ¿hasta cuándo tendré que hacerme cargo de mi hermano?... no entiendo porque ese espíritu me eligió a mí para cuidar de él, si bien sabia que lo detesto... o al menos eso creía yo... – cerro sus ojos y comenzó a recordar lo acontecido hace ya bastante tiempo...

**FLASH BACK**

_- Sesshoumaru, no quiero pelear contigo, yo solo deseo llegar con la Sacerdotisa Kaede..._

_- Te dije Inuyasha... – en ese momento se observa aun Taiyukai, sacando una espada para atacar al hanyou que se encontraba frente a él -... que no quería ver tu repulsivo rostro de nuevo, además que te prohibí pisar las tierras de este bosque..._

_- Ya te dije que no quiero pelear contigo... - al mismo tiempo saca a Colmillo de Acero-... pero sino tengo otra opción lo haré..._

_Después de unos segundos, en que ambos demonios analizaban la situación, comenzaron la pelea, Sesshoumaru, se acerco velozmente a Inuyasha y lanzo una estocada hacia un costado de Inuyasha..._

_-¡¡¡Fallaste hermano!!!- en ese momento su rostro se vio adornado por una sonrisa, la cual estaba llena de arrogancia... _

_- No te confíes, pues te voy a asesinar con mis propias manos... no me importa que seas mi medio hermano... _

_- Sesshoumaru, no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo así que terminemos con esto... - En ese mismo momento, la espada de Inuyasha comienza a ser envuelta por pequeñas ráfagas de aire... lo cual indicaba que Inuyasha atacaría con uno de los ataques secretos de Colmillo de Acero... _

_- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ VIENTO CORTANTE!!!!!!_

_El Taiyukai no esperaba que su medio hermano dominara ese ataque de la espada, para su mala suerte ese ataque logro causarle una herida en su costado... _

_- "Como es posible", Inuyasha, esto no se quedara así... – a pesar de su herida, Sesshoumaru comenzó a atacar a Inuyasha de nuevo... _

_La batalla continúo por un largo rato, así como era de esperar, Sesshoumaru comenzó a fatigarse, pues la herida había hecho que perdiera bastante sangre, pero él no se retiraría de la batalla, o al menos hasta ver a Inuyasha mal herido. Pero para su mala suerte... su cuerpo ya no respondía..._

_- Sesshoumaru, no te preocupes que no te matare... - guardo a Colmillo de Acero en su funda-... ese no es mi propósito.- le dio la espalda a su hermano y comenzó a caminar..._

_- ¿Y cuál es tu propósito?- se escucho decir a un Sesshoumaru cansado, se encontraba recargado en el tronco de un árbol..._

_- No te incumbe... pero aun así te lo diré... - se vio a Inuyasha girar sobre sus talones para encarar a su hermano-... he venido a tus tierras en busca de la Sacerdotisa Kaede, ella tiene que ayudarme a encontrar a Tien Lung._

_-¿Tien Lung?... ya entiendo_

_- Así es, y no dejaré que nada me detenga... ¿acaso sabes algo sobre ese ser...?_

_- Lo único que te diré Inuyasha, es que Tien Lung, es uno de los cuatro dragones sagrados, es un dragón blanco celestial, el cual rige al tiempo, también es quien decide si las almas de los humanos deben reencarnar o no..._

_-¿Tú lo has visto?_

_- Claro que no... El solo aparece cuando un alma pura ha hecho un pacto para regresar... es por eso que los seres humanos creen que solo es un mito... pues no hay nadie en este mundo con un alma lo suficientemente pura como para que el dragón blanco despierte y baje a la Tierra... – En ese momento el yukai se queda pensando-... aunque debes saber Inuyasha... que ese espíritu no ayudara a un sucio hanyou como tú, además, no tienes nada de valor_

_- Nada de valor... ¿qué quieres decir con eso?_

_- Tien Lung, solo te ayudaría si tuvieras algo valioso que darle... pero ni tu vida es valiosa..._

_- Eso no me importa... yo tengo que encontrarme con él... - y al finalizar de decir esto, Inuyasha retomo su camino en busca de la Sacerdotisa Kaede y del Dragón Blanco..._

_Sesshoumaru solo se quedo mirando como su hermano se alejaba... – "Ten mucho cuidado Inuyasha, pues no sabes con quien te enfrentaras... ese espíritu... tomara lo más valioso que tienes..."_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- No cabe duda que me equivoque... pues Tien Lung, te ayudo a cumplir con tu misión, aunque... – se observa en su rostro una ligera sonrisa, casi imperceptible -... nunca creí que tendría que lidiar contigo... pero lo que no entiendo, es porque tuvo que quitarme lo más preciado que tenía en la vida.....

* * *

**HOLA!!!!**

**BUENO, COMO SOLO ESTOY REEDITANDO LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS, SERA MÁS RAPIDO CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA, ESPERO PODER SUBIR DE 1 A 2 CAPITULOS EN LOS SIGUIENTES DIAS....**

**QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE YA LEYERON EL PRIMER CAPITULO.... Y A CONTINUACION AGRADEZCO A:**

**_SETSUNA17_**

**ESPERO QUE TE AGRADE ESTE SEGUNDO CAPITULO... Y SIGAS DEJANDOME REVIEWS, PUES ME ANIMO MUCHO SABER QUE LEISTE MI HISTORIA.... SI TIENES ALGUNAS SUGERENCIAS SERAN BIEN VENIDAS... AL IGUAL QUE LAS CRITICAS (BUENAS Y MALAS... PÙES DESEO SER UNA MEJORAR MI FORMA DE ESCRIBIR...)**

**BUENO... ME DESPIDO Y AGRADEZCO A TOOS LOS QUE LEAN ESTA HISTORIA....**

**ATT,.LADY DRAGON84**


	3. EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

**DRAGON BLANCO**

**ACLARACIONES**

-Diálogos-

_- Sueños/Recuerdos_

_-"Pensamientos"

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 3: ¿EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO?**

- _"Que rápido pasa el tiempo..."_ – Se escucha el suspiro de una joven de ojos color chocolate, cabello azabache y una sonrisa maravillosa – _"Ya ha pasado un mes desde que estoy en la universidad... pero a pesar de que me ha ido bien... aun hay algo que falta... no estoy segura que es... pero siento un vacío en mi corazón..." _

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Aome!!!!! – La aludida voltea en dirección donde dio origen el primer llamado... - ¡¡¡¡¡Aome!!!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Sango!!!!!!! – responde la chica al notar que la persona que le llama, es ni más ni menos que su mejor amiga.

Sango Taijima es una hermosa joven de aproximadamente 18 años, es alta de figura atlética, ojos del mismo color que los de su amiga, cabello largo, lacio, recogido en una coleta alta y su rostro es adornado por un flequillo; compañera de Aome en la universidad, estudian diseño de modas; ambas chicas tienen el sueño de algún día ser las más famosas diseñadoras de todo Japón.

- Hay Aome... ¿en qué estabas pensando?, te había hablado varias veces... y hasta que te grito me haces caso... – la joven se encontraba de pie frente Aome.....

Las chicas habían acordado encontrarse en el parque central de Tokio, para realizar un trabajo acerca de la historia del vestido en Japón, así que debían de ir al Museo de Historia Japonesa, el cual no se encontraba muy lejos del Parque.

- En nada importante amiga – y le regala una sonrisa a su amiga para que no se preocupe, al mismo tiempo se levanta y ambas chicas comienzan a caminar...

- Aome... – Sango observaba a su amiga muy seriamente, pues a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, Sango había aprendido a diferenciar las sonrisas de su amiga -... ¿qué pasa? Sino fuera importante no habrías estado tan concentrada en tus pensamientos... Anda, cuéntame.

- ¡¡Hmmm!!... creo que no me vas a dejar tranquila hasta que no te cuente... ¿Verdad?

- Así es amiga, me conoces muy bien... así que comienza a platicarme que te preocupa...

- Esta bien... - decía con una expresión de resignación en su rostro, tomo una bocanada de aire... y comenzó a hablar de nuevo... - lo que pensaba es que a pesar de que todo lo que me propongo, lo he conseguido... aun siento un pequeño vació en el corazón... como si algo me faltara para ser completamente feliz...

- Aome... no será que... – la mira muy sospechosamente

- ¿Que ocurre Sango?

- Mmmm..... ya sé que es lo que té falta...

Ahora Aome esta sumamente preocupada, pues conociendo a su amiga, es capaz de decir alguna insensatez - ¿Qué es Sango?

- Te hace falta tener.....

- Ya dilo...

- Oye Aome... ¿hace cuanto que no tienes novio?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! – Aome se encuentra algo sorprendida y ruborizada......

- Si, tal vez sea ese tu problema...

- ¿El tener novio?... jajajaja... ahora si que te pasaste Sango... – esto lo decía entre carcajadas – hay Sango tu bien sabes que eso no me importa... pues tenemos demasiado trabajo con la escuela.....

- En eso tienes razón... aunque... deberías de hacerle caso al joven Kouga... pues se nota que esta profundamente enamorado de ti...

- Por favor Sango... Kouga es solamente mi amigo...

- Pero para él tú eres el amor de su vida, amiga... es por eso que le dice a todos los chicos que tú eres su mujer...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! – ahora su rostro es más rojo que un jitomate...

- Hay Aome... ¿no me digas que no lo sabías? ... si todos en la Universidad están enterados... iniciando por sus compañeros de la carrera de Diseño Grafico, Ingeniería Industrial y terminando con todas las compañeras que tenemos en la licenciatura, las cuales te envidian mucho – la aludida solo niega con la cabeza – Aome, Aome... no cabe duda que tú eres una chica muy despistada...

- Pero sino fuera tan despistada... – entrecierra sus ojos y gira un poco su cara -... Nunca hubieras conocido a tu mejor amiga...

- ¿A sí... y dime quién es? – lo dice con cierto aire de sarcasmo

- Pues soy yo mi querida Sango – en ese momento las dos se abrazan...

- Tienes razón... _"Aunque yo te considero como mi hermana"_... Pero debes admitir que Kouga Ookami, es uno de los estudiantes más apuestos que hay en la universidad.

- No voy a negar que es atractivo, pero solo lo veo como mi amigo... y el bien lo sabe

- Esta bien... me rindo contigo... eres un caso perdido... pero yo te aconsejo que le des una oportunidad...

- Esta bien Sango... lo pensaré...

- Piénsalo... - y le guiña un ojo a su amiga

- Mira, ya llegamos al museo Sango.

- Y que esperas... tenemos que apurarnos, para después ir al centro comercial

- Esta bien Sango – y ambas chicas suben las escaleras de la entrada para así, comenzar con sus deberes escolares...

* * *

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ QUE HICISTE QUE!!!!!!!!!

- Si Inuyasha, lo que escuchaste

- Pero Miroku, como te atreviste....- decía el chico de mirada ambarina y cabellera negra, con un tono de sorpresa y enojo en su voz-... a decirle a toda la escuela que haré una fiesta....

- Pero sino es la primera vez que lo hago... además, aun no se entera toda la escuela, hace falta que le avise a Sango, para que invite a todas sus compañeras... – decía un chico muy apuesto, su nombre es Miroku Houshi, él es el mejor amigo de Inuyasha, Miroku es un chico alto, cabello largo a los hombros, el cual siempre se encuentra sujeto en una coleta baja, rostro angelical, mirada de color Zafiro, labios delgados y poseedor de una de las sonrisas mas coquetas y seductoras conocidas en la universidad. Cualquier chica que le ve por primera vez, diría que es el hombre perfecto... – además, debemos festejar tu cumpleaños y que ya estas recuperado, después del accidente estuviste inconsciente durante algún tiempo y creímos que no te salvarías... nos tenias muy preocupados... además que no sabíamos como reaccionarias al saber lo de Kikyo... - esto último lo decía con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

- _"Kikyo" _– se le escapo un suspiro - Si es cierto, debemos festejar mi recuperación... –medito unos momentos

- Si aún no te sientes con los ánimos suficientes, puedo cancelar la fiesta- Miroku sabía que Inuyasha aun sufría y se sentía culpable por lo sucedido con Kikyo, pues ella había sido alguien importante en su vida, aunque su amigo no lo admitiera; por esa razón organizo la fiesta, quería que se divirtiera un rato y quizás logrará enamorarse de nuevo...

- Esta bien Miroku, se hará la fiesta, pero... debemos cambiar el lugar donde se va a realizar... – fue interrumpido por su amigo...

- Pero Inuyasha, por que no quieres que se lleve a cabo en ese lugar... si es maravilloso para la fiesta de disfraces que quiero hacer...

- Ya conoces a Sesshoumaru, y no creo que le agrade la idea de que usemos ese lugar... - en ese momento se le viene una gran idea para hacer sufrir un poco a su amigo, después de todo, él era quien organizaba la fiesta... - Esta bien Miroku, haremos la fiesta como quieres.....

- Gracias amigo mío, yo sabía que no me defraudarías... "_y así podré conocer chicas hermosas..._ "– el rostro del chico expreso una sonrisa picara y comenzó a soñar despierto...

- "_Hay Miroku... tu nunca cambiaras....." _Pero con una condición...

Miroku al escuchar estas últimas palabras salió de sus ensoñaciones - ¿Cuál?

- Tú hablaras con mi hermano para que autorice usar el Palacio Taisho... "Su palacio", entendido...

. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!! – En su rostro se puede ver la sorpresa y el miedo ante la sola idea de hablar con Sesshoumaru.

- Así como lo oyes... tu hablarás con él, además fue tu idea, ¿o no?

- Pero Inuyasha...

- Pero nada Miroku, es tu idea, tu pedirás el permiso... o sino la fiesta se hará en mi casa... y tendrás que aceptar que no querré a toda la universidad en ella...

. Esta bien Inuyasha hablare con tu hermano... – ahora su rostro, expresaba resignación, pues si quería llevar a cabo la fiesta tal y como quería, tendría que cumplir con la condición de su amigo.- Pero... ¿estarás presente?, no quiero estar solo con tu hermano, él es capaz de arrancarme la cabeza cuando escuche lo que le voy a decir.....

- No te preocupes, estaré ahí... aunque nunca creí que le tuvieras tanto miedo a mi hermano...

- Inuyasha, debo decirte que no es miedo... solo es precaución... – decía Miroku con un tono de sabiduría en su voz.

- Jajajaja

- No te burles de tu único y mejor amigo

- Esta bien... pero ahora, acompáñame al centro comercial, pues debemos comenzar con los preparativos de la fiesta...

- Esta bien, vamos... - Ambos chicos salieron de la casa de Inuyasha y subieron al auto de Miroku, había una gran distancia entre la casa de Inuyasha y el centro comercial.....

* * *

- ¿Qué te pareció el museo Aome?

- Pues... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ME ENCANTOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

- No cabe duda que eres una mujer con un entusiasmo envidiable...

- Y a ti Sango, ¿qué fue lo que más te gusto?

- Pues déjame pensar.....

- Entonces deja me siento.....

- ¿y para que quieres sentarte?

- Pues para no cansarme de la espera de tu respuesta.....

- jajaja, que graciosa m eres – Sango hablaba con sarcasmo

- Ya en serio, estoy cansada...

- Pues como no vas a estar cansada... si andabas de arriba a abajo en el museo...

- Pues que esperabas....si soy la nieta de un sacerdote al cual le encanta la historia de su país....

- No solo le gusta la historia sino que también le encanta inventarla.....

- jajaja... en eso tienes razón amiga...

- Bueno Aome, que te parece si para descansar un rato, vamos a comprar unos helados...

- Esta bien, quien llegue al último paga... – decía Aome al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a corre en dirección a una nevaría que estaba cerca...

- Lo bueno es que estabas cansada.....- decía Sango mientras seguía a su amiga

- Nunca estoy cansada cuando se trata de helado....- la chica de mirada chocolate decía esto mientras volteaba hacia atrás para ver a su amiga y regalarle una sonrisa muy divertida....

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Aome cuidado!!!!!!!!

- Ouch... fue lo único que logro decir Aome, al mismo tiempo que sentía que había chocado con algo o alguien y por la fuerza del impacto... ella estaba cayendo de espaldas...

* * *

- Oye Inuyasha... – El aludido solo giro un poco su cabeza para poder ver a su amigo... -¿Por qué no vas a la tienda de disfraces para que elijas el que usaras en la fiesta?

- Pero hace falta pagar lo que compramos...

- No te preocupes... yo lo pago, así aprovechamos mas el tiempo...

. ¿Aprovechar el tiempo?

. Si, pues te conozco y sé que para comprar ropa té tardas como si fueras mujer...

-Tienes razón... me adelantare para escoger mi disfraz.....

Inuyasha salía de la tienda donde habían estado comprando botanas y bebidas para la fiesta... y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la tienda de disfraces que su amigo le había dicho.

_-"No entiendo como es posible que Miroku me convenciera para hacer esta fiesta... después de todo no tengo muchos ánimos, pues no estará Kikyo en ella"_. Inuyasha comenzó a recordar a su amada novia...

**FLASH BACK**

_Era un día soleado, e Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en una banca en el parque central de Tokio, estaba esperando a alguien desde hace un buen rato... de pronto a sus espaldas escucho unos pasos... _

_- Inuyasha....- Se escucho la voz de una joven alta delgada, de mirada y semblante frió a sus espaldas – tienes mucho esperándome..._

_- Kikyo, hola... no, yo también acabo de llegar... "mentiroso si tienes media hora esperándola... aunque tú tienes la culpa por salir temprano de tu casa"... - se regañaba mentalmente_

_- Me alegro... - La chica tomo asiento a lado del chico de plateada cabellera-... y dime que es lo que querías decirme... _

_- Bueno yo... quería preguntarte....._

_- Que pasa Inuyasha... lo que tengas que decir, dilo ya... _

_- Quiero saber si... ¿aceptas ser mi novia? - Kikyo estaba sorprendida, pues no esperaba esa pregunta por parte del chico – Kikyo tu me gustas mucho y estoy enamorado de ti desde que te conocí hace ya dos años... no te había dicho nada porque me cuesta trabajo hablar sobre mis sentimientos... _

_. Inuyasha yo... acepto ser tu novia... - _

_- En verdad... - la chica solo asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza... en ese instante su largo y lacio cabello comenzó a ondear con la brisa que comenzaba a soplar a su alrededor... el chico comenzó a acercarse a esa linda chica, a la cual conocía muy bien y sabia que a pesar de su apariencia de mujer fría y calculadora, poseía un corazón muy cálido y noble, el cual había logrado conseguir cautivar al chico... poco a poco fue más corta hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un beso lleno de ternura y amor... _

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_-"Ese día fue él más feliz de mi vida, pues aceptaste ser mi novia, lástima que la vida me hiciera pasar una mala jugada en la cual tú resultaste perjudicada... "_

**FLASH BACK**

_Se observa a una pareja que estaba discutiendo en un jardín..... Estaban en una fiesta en casa de uno de sus amigos_

_- Inuyasha, ya te dije que Naraku no me importa... él es parte de mi pasado..._

_- Eso no me pareció hace un momento, donde él te besaba…_

_- Inuyasha, escúchame, tu sabes bien que él fue mi novio... pero... ahora al único hombre que quiero es a ti, contigo quiero estar... no lo entiendes..._

_El aun estaba molesto así que tomo a la chica del brazo – vámonos Kikyo, no quiero seguir discutiendo aquí... – comenzó a caminar con la chica a un lado, subieron al automóvil del chico y tomaron un rumbo desconocido... _

_- A donde vamos Inuyasha... _

_El aludido no respondió, solo se observo como su rostro expresaba ira y desesperación; en sus narices el tal Naraku había besado a su novia... y eso había herido su orgullo… su novia no había puesto mucha resistencia a tal acto..._

_Al recordar el hecho por el cual estaba molesto, el chico comenzó a acelerar más, estaba bloqueado por la ira que sentía... tenía deseos de matar a aquel chico, que se atrevió a tocar a su novia..._

_Ya tenían un buen rato en el auto, cuando, comenzó a llover, pero eso no le impidió al chico de mirada ambarina continuar acelerando, cuando de pronto en una curva muy cerrada, perdió el control del auto y se fue directo al barranco que había a un lado del camino... _

**FIN FLASH BACK**

__ "...y por mis estúpidos celos, sufrimos ese accidente, en el cual te perdí para siempre, sino fuera tan estúpido, tu aun estarías a mi lado... Kikyo... por mi culpa estas muerta y eso duele mucho..."_

Inuyasha iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no noto que una chica corría en contrasentido al suyo... cuando de pronto sintió como alguien había chocado con él y por el impulso sintió como esa persona comenzaba a caer... pero por inercia alcanzo a tomar a aquella persona por uno de sus brazos para evitar se hiciera daño...

- Lo lamento... - se escucho la voz de una chica, al mismo tiempo que logro controlar su equilibrio -... no me fije por donde iba... - esto último lo decía agachando la cabeza en forma de disculpa y por la vergüenza que estaba pasando por ser tan despistada...

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco me fije... pero dime ¿te encuentras bien?

Aome levanto su rostro para quedar de frente al chico que la estaba deteniendo pero lo que vio la dejo como hipnotizada… ese chico era el chico con el que soñaba cada noche, aquel hanyou de mirada ambarina.

- ¿Me escuchas?- preguntaba Inuyasha algo preocupado pues la chica se había quedado muda

Aome reacciono de su ensoñación -... Si claro... - pero no dejaba de observar a aquel chico, que era idéntico a ese chico que solo aparecia en sus sueños, la única diferencia que existía era, el color de su cabello...

- Me alegro que estés bien, pero había algo en esa chica, algo especial, sentía que la conocía y no quería soltarla, también nació un sentimiento de angustia al pensar que no la quería dejar ir...

- Aome, estas bien... – Decía Sango tras la chica de mirada chocolate -... no te lastimaste...

Inuyasha, se sorprendió con la voz de la chica que acababa de llegar, y por reflejo soltó a Aome...

- Si estoy bien, éste joven detuvo mi caída...

- Por eso te he dicho que seas más cuidadosa...

Mientras las dos chicas hablaban, Inuyasha aprovecho para desaparecer de aquel lugar, dejando sorprendidas a ambas chicas, pues no se dieron cuenta del momento en que aquel chico había desaparecido, dejando a Aome un poco triste por no tener la oportunidad de ver de nuevo esos ojos que la hechizaron......


	4. REGRESO A CASA

_**DRAGON BLANCO**_

**ACLARACIONES**

-Diálogos-

_- Sueños/Recuerdos_

_-"Pensamientos"_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: REGRESO A CASA Y... ¿ENCUENTROS ACCIDENTALES?**

En un lugar que el ser humano cree inexistente, se observa a una joven de no más de 17 años, la cual posee la belleza y gracia que cualquier mujer desearía tener, ella se encuentra en una especie de jardín, pero este lugar se encuentra rodeado por una luz blanca muy intensa, a pesar de su intensidad, no lastima sus ojos; es un lugar hermoso, donde reina la tranquilidad...... Sin embargo a pesar de ello, el rostro de la chica expresa un poco de tristeza y nostalgia.......

- _"¿Cuándo podré regresar?"_ – pensaba la chica poseedora de una mirada chocolate...

- Pequeña, no debes preocuparte, pronto regresarás con tu gente; aquella gente que te ha extrañado durante todo este tiempo.......

La joven al escuchar esta frase y reconocer la voz, se gira lentamente para quedar frente a un hombre, el cual es muy atractivo, poseedor de una cabellera azul como el mar, unos ojos hermosos de color lila; vestido con finas ropas.....

- Mi señor, perdóneme... – decía la chica al mismo tiempo que realizaba una reverencia -... pero deseo saber si ¿pronto cumplirá la promesa que me hizo desde el primer día que llegue a este lugar? – A pesar de todo, la joven se sentía agradecida con ese joven, pues siempre la cuido y la trato muy bien, le dio educación, pues él decía que para cuando regresara con su gente necesitaría saber todo lo que hasta ahora había aprendido.

El hombre solo se giro y comenzó a observar un punto indefinido; a la joven no le sorprendió, ya que ese hombre no era un ser humano común, y ella sabía que él vigilaba algo o a alguien, pues todos los días era lo mismo.....

- El día esta más cerca de lo que crees...

* * *

En la entrada de la Universidad Ryuu Mizuno se encuentra un hombre alto, delgado, de finas facciones pero semblante inexpresivo; observa una estatua de marfil con la forma de un dragón, frente a éste hay una figura de un hanyou, pero, en su garra izquierda, se encuentra un objeto esférico...

_- "Espero pronto regreses..."_ – Al mismo tiempo que pensaba esto en su mirada se podía observar un sentimiento de nostalgia...... – _"Nunca creí que sentiría esto por un humano_"... La compañía de mi hermano me esta haciendo decir tontería... – Mientras decía esto comenzó a caminar adentrándose al interior de la Universidad......

- Señor Director..... – Decía su secretaria, en cuanto lo vio llegar a la oficina...- dentro se encuentra el Señor Tsukino......

- Gracias Kaede... -

La mujer solo asintió con la cabeza y continúo con su trabajo. Kaede es una mujer que a pesar de su edad, se mantenía aún joven, pues su rostro mostraba una que otra línea de expresión que delatara su verdadera edad, poseía una cabellera larga de color grisáceo.... la cual siempre estaba amarrada en una coleta baja, era poseedora de una mirada que expresaba serenidad y sabiduría que solo con el tiempo se aprende.....

- Director Taisho.....- decía un hombre, al mismo tiempo que se levanta para hacer una reverencia.

- Dígame Sr. Tsukino, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

- Sr. Taisho, he venido a solicitar una autorización de transferencia...... pues mi nieta y yo acabamos de llegar a Tokio

- _"Que extraño, percibo un olor muy familiar..." Pero_ las clases iniciaron hace un mes... y puede ser difícil para ella ponerse al corriente....

- Sr. Taisho, por mi trabajo es que nos acabamos de mudar... – se le escapa un suspiro - ...mi pobre nieta no quiere perder un año de escuela, y es la única escuela en todo Tokio que tiene la Licenciatura que ella esta cursando..... Además, ella esta muy emocionada por ingresar a esta escuela, es la universidad con mayor prestigio..... Le garantizo que mi nieta se pondrá al corriente..... _"No cabe duda que él nunca cambiará.... sigue siendo el mismo yukai que trata a todos como basura"_....

_- "No entiendo cómo es que este humano me recuerda tanto a..."_ Está bien, autorizo que su nieta sea transferida a esta escuela; solo espero que aproveche esta oportunidad, pues no a todos se les concede....

- Gracias Sr. Director.... le aseguro que no se arrepentirá...._" Pues esa chica es muy importante en tu vida...."_

- Kaede.... – Sesshoumaru hablaba por un intercomunicador....

- Si Señor....

- ... Necesito que te encargues del trámite de inscripción y transferencia de la Sr. Tsukino....

- Se hará como diga....

* * *

- Inuyasha.....

El joven de mirada ambarina estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos, al grado que no escuchaba a su amigo.....

- Inuyasha...... despierta.......

- Perdón Miroku ¿qué me decías?

- No cabe duda que desde hace unos días estas demasiado raro.....

- MMMhhhh.... ¿a qué te refieres?...

- Desde que me platicaste de la chica del centro comercial estas muy pensativo.....

- No digas tonterías..... _"Estoy seguro que esa chica se parece mucho a la chica de mi sueño"._

- Te enamoraste a primera vista de ella..... Así como yo me enamore de mi Sango.....

- Por cierto Miroku... ahora que me acuerdo, ¿ya le avisaste sobre la fiesta?

- Claro que si......

- Eso esta bien..... Y por cierto...... – se observa en la mirada de Inuyasha una chispa de diversión..... - ¿ya hablaste con Sesshoumaru....?

Al escuchar esta pregunta, Miroku se quedo estático pues al parecer el simple hecho de recordarlo le daba escalofríos....

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Se observa a dos chicos muy apuestos platicando en la sala de la casa de uno de ellos....._

_- Inuyasha, ¿ya elegiste el disfraz que usaras el próximo sábado.....? Cómo ayer que fuimos al centro comercial no compramos nada…_

_- No aún no.... ¿y tú? – lo decía sin gran importancia...._

_- Pues yo ya...._

_- Ya me imagino que iras vestido de vaquero o de algún superhéroe ¿no?_

_-Te equivocas....._

_- Entonces.... ¿cuál es tu disfraz?_

_- Pues, como sabes, mis ancestros fueron monjes budistas... así que me disfrazare como uno de ellos, así los honrare....._

_- Si, los honraras con tus mañas de pervertido...._

_- Eso es una maldición de mis ancestros... – El rostro del chico se veía con una expresión de angustia....._

_- Si como no..._

_- Y ¿cuándo hablaras con mi hermano?_

_En ese momento se escucha que alguien cierra la puerta principal de la casa...._

_- ¿quién quiere hablar conmigo? – Se escucho una fría voz....._

_- Hola hermano...._

_- "....."_

_- Miroku quiere hablar contigo....- decía esto al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sofá y caminaba con dirección a las escaleras....._

_-¿y bien?_

_- "...." ..... " Inuyasha es un traidor, le dije que no me dejara con su hermano"– Miroku no sabía que hacer, desde que conoció a los hermano Taisho, Sesshoumaru siempre lo hacía sentirse temeroso.... y no era para menos, con esa mirada tan fría y rostro inexpresivo no se sabía que estaba pensando ese hombre....._

_- Bueno, lo que tengo que decirte es..... – toma un gran suspiro para armarse de valor -... Ya sabes que el sábado celebraremos el cumpleaños de tu hermano.... y bueno.... yo quería saber...._

_- Habla ya.... _

_- ¿Si me permites hacer la fiesta en el Palacio que le pertenece a tu familia?_

_- "..."_

_- "..."_

_Después de unos minutos de silencio....._

_- Bueno creo que será mejor que la hagamos aquí...._

_Se observa como el de Platina cabellera se levanta del sillón que ocupo desde que llego.... y toma el mismo camino que su hermano..... Se para unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar a las escaleras....._

_- Te permitiré hacer la fiesta...... con la única condición de que nadie pase al ala Norte.... Si llego a ver a alguien en ese lugar...... Te juro que te matare...._

_- Como tu digas....- Decía el chico de coleta baja, su rostro expresaba el miedo que sentía con el simple hecho de estar cerca de ese hombre..... Además juraría que al momento de decirle estas últimas palabras, los ojos de Sesshoumaru se tornaron de un tono rojizo....._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

- Te lo juro, los ojos de tu hermano se tornaron rojos....

- Si como no...... Lo has de haber imaginado....

- Inuyasha.... soy tu amigo desde hace mucho y nunca te he mentido..... Además tu mejor que nadie, conoce los rumores que corren acerca de tu familia....

- Si, pero son solo eso… "rumores"......

- Y si no son rumores, si realmente son descendientes del General Perro Inu no Taisho....

- Esas son tonterías...... – observando el reloj - ... date prisa o llegaremos tarde a la clase de Contabilidad....

- Esta bien.... – En la voz de Miroku se escucha un tono de fastidio pues no era de su total agrado esa clase....

* * *

- Aome, ¿te pasa algo?

- Nada Sango, no te preocupes todo esta bien..... Es solo que...- en su mirada se observa algo de confusión.... – hace unos momentos Kouga me pidió que fuera su novia.....

- Enserio, eso es maravilloso amiga..... – la chica comenzó a saltar alrededor de Aome -... Eso me hace muy feliz, pero creo que a ti no...

- No es eso, es solo que él es mi amigo.... y no se aun que le responderé....

- Aome.... no te entiendo, hace unos días me decías que quieres tener novio fuera quien fuera..... – se le escapa un suspiro - ... y ahora me dices que tienes la oportunidad de tener un novio guapo y que te quiere mucho..... ¿No me digas que no vas a aprovechar la oportunidad?

- Ese es el problema, que yo no siento nada por él, bueno, lo quiero pero como un amigo o hermano..... Es por eso que estoy un tanto confundida y algo asustada pues no se qué hacer.....

- Pues no sé qué decirte amiga.....

- Por cierto cambiando de tema......

- MMhhh

- ¿Quiero saber si tienes planes para este Sábado?

- No, ¿por qué?

- Pues porque tenemos una fiesta ese día.....

- ¿Enserio?... – la de ojos castaños dejaba atrás su semblante de angustia, para ahora expresar felicidad....

- Si, y te aviso que tendremos que ir de compras, pues es una fiesta de disfraces...

- Pero…. ya me gaste lo de mi mesada, así que no tengo dinero para ir de compras..... No podré ir a la fiesta.....

- No te preocupes Aome, ¿si quieres yo te presto el dinero y después me lo pagas?

- No podría aceptar....

- Anda acepta, porque si tu no vas.... yo tampoco iré – Sango utiliza su mejor arma para convencer a Aome, la cual es...... poner cara de cachorro abandonado....

- Esta bien Sango, iré contigo.....

- Gracias amiga.... _"y así podrás al fin conocer la verdad" _– Al mismo tiempo que decía esto le da un fuerte abrazo a su amiga....

Las chicas comienza a caminar asía uno de los edificios donde se encuentra el aula de Dibujo de Prendas...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Aome!!!!!!!!!!!! - Se escucha a un chico gritar, la aludida se encuentra con la imagen de un joven muy atractivo de caballera larga y negra, recogida en una coleta alta, dueño de unos ojos azules tan intensos que cualquier chica se perdería en esos pedazos de mar.....

- Hola Kouga – Aome, le regala una de esas sonrisas que a él tanto le encantan...

- Aome, vengo a preguntarte ¿si ya tienes una respuesta.......?

- Kouga yo..... – la chica fue interrumpida, pues de repente sintió como si algo o alguien chocaba con ella.....

* * *

- Miroku date prisa, o llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase y tenemos que cruzar casi todo el campus....- el chico de mirada ambarina corría lo más rápido que podía; por estar platicando con su mejor amigo, se retrasaron para entrar a la siguiente clase que era la de Algebra Lineal.....

Miroku trataba de alcanzar a su amigo, pero el bien sabia que ese chico era muy rápido, era una de sus habilidades....., Inuyasha al notar que su amigo no le seguía el ritmo, decidió voltear para calcular cual era la ventaja que tenia sobre él, pero al hacerlo no noto que iba directo a......

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Cuidado Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Le gritaba Miroku, al notar que chocaría contra una chica que se encontraba de espaldas, pero fue demasiado tarde.... ocurrió lo que tenía que pasar...

* * *

Inuyasha, sintió como choco con alguien, y por la velocidad que llevaba provoco que esa persona comenzara a caer; sin embargo el chico noto que se trataba de una chica de ondulada cabellera azabache, así que, logro sostenerla de la cintura.... se encontraba rodeando su cintura con su brazo derecho.....

Aome al sentir la fuerza del choque, trastabillo, pero al final perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer, cuando repentinamente sintió que alguien la sostenía por la cintura, evitando su caída....

- Perdona, no me fije por donde iba, ¿te encuentras bien?.....

La chica giro un poco su cabeza, y se encontró de nuevo con la imagen de su hanyou, con el que soñaba cada noche.....

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Eres una bestia, porque no te fijas por dónde vas....!!!!!!!!!!! – gritaba un Kouga algo molesto pues, no le agrado ver que alguien más, tocara a su Aome.-... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Quítale las manos de encima a mi mujer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aome al escuchar a Kouga, despertó de su ensoñación, y se dio cuenta de....

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Eres tú.....!!!!!!!! – Lo decía con cara de sorpresa - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡El chico del centro comercial!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha, le contestaría a ese lobo apestoso... pero al escuchar a la chica, que aun mantenía sostenida y muy pegada a él, decidió ignorar a aquel chico y observó a la chica.....

- Tú eres esa chica, que choco conmigo el domingo......

Aome se sonrojo con el comentario... pues recordó que en aquella ocasión ella fue la que ocasiono el accidente.......

_**FLASH BACK**_

_- Lo bueno es que estabas cansada.....- decía Sango mientras seguía a su amiga _

_- Nunca estoy cansada cuando se trata de helado....- la chica de mirada chocolate decía esto mientras volteaba hacia atrás para ver a su amiga y regalarle una sonrisa muy divertida...._

_- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Aome cuidado!!!!!!!!_

_- Ouch... fue lo único que logro decir Aome, al mismo tiempo que sentía que había chocado con algo o alguien y por la fuerza del impacto... ella estaba cayendo de espaldas... _

* * *

_Inuyasha iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no noto que una chica corría en contrasentido al suyo... cuando de pronto sintió como alguien había chocado con él y por el impulso sintió como esa persona comenzaba a caer... pero por inercia alcanzo a tomar a aquella persona por uno de sus brazos para evitar se hiciera daño..._

_- Lo lamento... - se escucho la voz de una chica, al mismo tiempo que logro controlar su equilibrio -... no me fije por donde iba... - esto último lo decía agachando la cabeza en forma de disculpa y por la vergüenza que estaba pasando por ser tan despistada... _

_- No te preocupes, yo tampoco me fije... pero dime ¿te encuentras bien?_

_Aome levanto su rostro para quedar de frente al chico que la estaba deteniendo pero lo que vio la dejo como hipnotizada, pues ese chico era con quien soñaba cada noche, aquel hanyou de mirada ambarina._

_- ¿Me escuchas?- preguntaba Inuyasha algo preocupado pues la chica se había quedado muda_

_Aome reacciono de su entonación -... Si claro... - pero no dejaba de observar a aquel chico, que era idéntico a ese chico que solo veía en sus sueños, la única diferencia que existía era, el color de su cabello y la falta de aquellas orejas de perro... _

_- Me alegro que estés bien, pero había algo en esa chica, algo especial, sentía que la conocía y no quería soltarla, también nació un sentimiento de angustia al pensar que no la quería dejar ir... _

_- Aome, estas bien... – Decía Sango tras la chica de mirada chocolate -... no te lastimaste..._

_Inuyasha, se sorprendió con la voz de la chica que acababa de llegar, y por reflejo soltó a Aome..._

_- Si estoy bien, pues este joven detuvo mi caída... _

_- Por eso te he dicho que seas más cuidadosa... _

_Mientras las dos chicas hablaban, Inuyasha aprovecho para desaparecer de aquel lugar, dejando sorprendidas a ambas chicas, pues no se dieron cuenta del momento en que aquel chico había desaparecido, dejando a Aome un poco triste pues no pudo ver de nuevo esos ojos que la hechizaron......_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

- No cabe duda que tú y yo estamos destinados a encontrarnos con este tipo de accidentes... "¿Que_ es lo que estoy sintiendo?_"

- Si, eso creo....."¿_Qué pasa, mi corazón late muy rápido, porque quiero besarlo?..... ¿Pero qué cosas estoy pensando....?."_

-Oye Inuyasha...... – Le llama Miroku...- No crees que ya puedes soltar a la señorita.... – al mismo tiempo le hizo una seña. Inuyasha al notar lo que su amigo intentaba darle a entender..... Miro a la chica, la cual se acaba de percatar de la situación en la que se encontraba, y estaba ruborizada..... Ambos chicos se separaron de inmediato....

- Aome, ¿estás bien?- Preguntaba Sango

- Si amiga estoy bien...

- Mí querida Aome..... Será mejor que hablemos después.... ya que me llego un olor a perro..... – Miraba a Inuyasha.... Y tú.... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ No te atrevas a tocar de nuevo a mi mujer!!!!!!!!!!

- Kouga, por favor.... tranquilízate....

- Adiós Aome..... – El chico se fue

- ¿Así que te llamas Aome?

- Así, es.... Soy Aome Higurashi

- Yo soy Inuyasha.....

- Inuyasha, que nombre tan peculiar.... _"Que coincidencia que se llame como el chico con el que sueño desde hace unos meses....."_

- Y él es mi amigo Miroku Houshi....

- Hola, mucho gusto..... Ella es.......- fue interrumpida por su amiga...

- Soy Sango..... – Se dirigió al chico de mirada ambarina.... y después giro un poco la cabeza para dirigirse al chico de coleta baja...– se nota que a pesar de que esta universidad es bastante grande..... Siempre terminamos encontrándonos.... ¿no es así Miroku?

- Mi bella Sango, yo estaré donde tu estés..... – Decía esto al mismo tiempo que tomaba las manos de la chica.... Sango se ruborizo por el comentario, pero...... repentinamente sintió una mano en un lugar prohibido......

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PLAF!!!!!!!!!!!! Esto es para que me respetes......- La cachetada se escucho por toda la escuela.... provocando que los otros alumnos que se encontraban en ese mismo lugar, voltearan a ver lo que había pasado....

- Lo siento.... – Decía Miroku con lagrimas en sus ojos....- bien sabes que es la maldición de mi familia...

A Aome e Inuyasha, les salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza......

- Si como no..... no quieras dar otro nombre a tus perversiones....

En ese preciso momento, cuando Miroku pretendía continuar con la pequeña discusión que tenia con Sango, suena la campana y los chicos se despidieron y tomaron camino, cada quien a sus respectivas clases..... El día siguió sin más acontecimientos relevantes para los chicos de la universidad Ryuu Mizuno....

* * *

A comenzado un nuevo día, sin embargo a las afueras de la universidad más prestigiosa de Tokio, se encuentra una chica de cabellera a media espalda, parte de su cabello era sujeto por una media coleta la cual corona el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, ojos de color almendra, su rostro muestra que no rebasa los 18 años..... Ella se encuentra observando la gran estatua del dragón blanco que distingue a esta escuela....

- Así que esta es la Universidad_...." Pronto nos encontraremos... solo espero que aún me recuerdes, después de tanto tiempo_.... _Mi querido señor...."_

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS!!!!!**

**ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO ESTA HISTORIA... PUES LA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA TODOS LOS FANS DE ESTA SERIE.... **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A ODOS LOS QUE HAN LEIDO ESTA HISTORIA, AUNQUE NO DEJEN REVIEWS, SOLO ESPERO UE CONFORME AVANCE USTEDES ME HAGAN SABER SU OPINIÓN....**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS... Y LES DESEO FELICES FIESTAS....**

**ATT. LADY DRAGON.**


	5. DISFRACES?

_**DRAGON BLANCO**_

**ACLARACIONES**

-Diálogos-

_- Sueños/Recuerdos_

_-"Pensamientos"_

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: DISFRACES… ¿NUESTRO PASADO?**

- Buenos días, Mi nombre es Rin Tsukino y acabo de llegar de Osaka. – Decía una hermosa joven, la cual se encontraba frente a un grupo de chicos sentados en sus respectivos pupitres....

- Bien Srta. Tsukino, ahora le asignaré su lugar...- al mismo tiempo que decía esto, el profesor Tenou observaba el salón.... – se sentará junto a la Srita. Higurashi...

La aludida solo levanto la mano para ser ubicada por su nueva compañera de clase. Rin se dirigió a su lugar y comenzó a sacar su libreta de apuntes, pues la clase estaba comenzando....

- Hola, ¿tú eres Rin verdad?

- Si

- Yo soy Higurashi Aome...- la chica de cabellera azabache le regala una sonrisa – y ella es mi amiga Sango... – Aome señala a Sango, la cual al escuchar su nombre voltea para saludar a Rin....

- Mucho gusto...

- Mucho gusto Sango...

- Rin, creo que no conoces a nadie aquí, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntas?

- Muchas gracias Aome

Con esta última frase, las chicas comenzaron a tomar notas de la clase....

* * *

- Oye Sesshoumaru, ¿estarás en la fiesta del sábado?

- ¿Acaso quieres que este ahí?

- La verdad, es que si me gustaría que estuvieras ese día.....

El mayor de mirada ambarina, medita un momento su respuesta, a pesar de todo, su misión es cuidar de su hermano....... pero tampoco le agrada la idea de estar rodeado de humanos....

- Tratare de estar contigo....- esa fue la única respuesta que recibió Inu de su hermano

- Oye... pero es de disfraces, así que tú también tendrás que usar uno.... – el rostro de Inu se veía como el de un niño, el cual observa a su héroe... A pesar de todo, para Inu su hermano era su héroe, pues siempre ha estado con él cuando más lo ha necesitado.... además de ser el único familiar que tiene, pues sus padres murieron cuando el aun era un niño...

- Ya sé, Miroku me lo dijo.....

- Y dime, ya tienes idea de que disfraz usarás.....

Sesshoumaru, tomo un sorbo de café, el cual se lo había llevado Kaede, hace unos minutos..... – Aun no sé, pero cuando terminen las clases me acompañaras al Palacio, pues supongo que tu tampoco tienes un disfraz..... –_ "Presiento que todo dará comienzo..."_

Inu solo asintió con la cabeza - … esta bien, al termino de las clases nos encontraremos frente a la escuela…- se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba desde hace unos momentos, pues debía cumplir, como cualquier alumno, con el asistir a clases y cumplir con los deberes..... Inu se retiro de la oficina de su hermano.

* * *

- ¿Oye Rin, entonces solo vives con tu abuelo?

- Si así es, es que mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeña, así que mi abuelo se hizo cargo de mí.

- Siento mucho lo de tus padres.....

- No te preocupes Aome, hace mucho lo supere, pues mi abuelito ha sido padre y madre al mismo tiempo.... así que no me siento sola ni triste, también se que a mis padres no les gustaría verme así....

- En eso tienes razón..... – Decía Sango - ... eso mismo pienso, mis padres también fallecieron hace algunos años, y el único familiar que tengo es mi hermano menor Kohaku, y él vive con mi tía Sone, en vacaciones lo iré a ver, pues por la Universidad yo tuve que mudarme de la prefectura de Tajimi a Tokio donde vivo sola....

- Pero Sango, tu no estas sola...

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron con el comentario de Aome....- Si Sango, tú ya no estas sola, pues me tienes a mí que te considero como mi hermana, y también tienes a Miroku.... además, yo creo que Rin también es parte de nuestra pequeña familia.... ¿no crees?

- Eso es cierto Aome...... – Sango fue interrumpida por.....

- Pero que hermosa chica las acompaña... – decía un chico de ojo azul y sonrisa encantadora..... – deja me presento hermosa dama... yo soy Miroku Houshi y me gustaría hacerle una pregunta.....

- Si, dime.... – decía Rin un poco confundida....

- ¿No le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PLAF!!!!!!!!!!!! – Miroku solo quedó semiinconsciente con semejante golpe que le dio Sango en su cabeza......

- Rin no le hagas caso a Miroku.... – decía Aome con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.... – él es un chico muy bromista….

- Hola chicas…. – decía Inu al llegar con sus amigos -… veo que les acompaña una nueva compañera… - de pronto volteo al piso, pues escucho un quejido -… ya veo que Miroku ya hizo de las suyas, ¿Verdad Sango?….

- Así es… - fue lo único que dijo Sango, pues estaba muy molesta

- Entonces me presento, yo soy Inuyasha Taisho, y creo que ya conociste a mi amigo Miroku.....- decía un chico de mirada ambarina y cabello oscuro como la noche, al mismo tiempo le extendía la mano a la chica como saludo....

- Hola yo soy Rin Tsukino... mucho gusto...- la chica correspondió el gesto del chico.... – _"... el debe ser el medio hermano de mi Señor....",_ y si, acabo de conocer a tu simpático amigo…

- ¿Eres nueva, verdad? – preguntaba Miroku, sobándose la cabeza....

- Si así es, acabo de ser transferida....

- Pues espero que te guste nuestra Universidad – decía Inu al mismo tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa....

- Disculpa... Sino escuche mal, ¿tu apellido es Taisho, verdad?

- Si así es....

- Entonces tú debes ser el hermano menor del Director, ¿cierto?

- Estas en lo correcto....

Las chicas al escuchar la respuesta del chico, se sorprendieron muchísimo, pues nunca asociaron el apellido de su amigo con el del Director....

-Mejor cambiemos de tema, por uno mucho más interesante..... – Decía Miroku, pues observo que su amigo comenzó a incomodarse - ... oye Rin, ¿tienes planes para este fin de semana?

- No Miroku, de hecho solo estaré en casa terminando de desempacar…

- Pues, ¿qué te parece si vamos a una fiesta de disfraces?, es el sábado….

- ¿Una fiesta?

- Si Rin, hay una fiesta de disfraces este sábado y toda la Universidad esta invitada, además ahí podrás conocer a más gente… - decía Sango

- Así es, Sango tiene mucha razón… - Aome lo decía con un tono de sabiduría en su voz

Rin no estaba segura de que contestar, pues no sabía si sería prudente asistir a esa fiesta...después de unos instantes....

- Esta bien, acepto ir con ustedes a la fiesta, pero…. – pensó un instante- … ¿qué celebraremos? – su rostro se veía como la de una niña inocente y muy curiosa

- Pues celebraremos mi cumpleaños…- respondía Inuyasha

- Ok… entonces estaré ahí….

- ¿Que les parece chicas, si después de clases vamos a comprar nuestros disfraces?

- ¡¡¡¡Siiiiiii!!! – Sango y Rin respondieron muy emocionadas

- Inu, ¿ya tienes tu disfraz? – preguntaba la azabache….

- No aun no, de hecho en la tarde iré a comprarlo con mi hermano….

- ¿y tu Miroku?

- Si, yo ya tengo mi disfraz

- ¿Cómo iras disfrazado? – Pregunto una Sango muy curiosa, pues conocía muy bien a Miroku y estaba segura de que ese hombre era capaz de muchas cosas…

- Sango, veo que estas muy interesada… - el de coleta baja solo se limito a sonreír de una forma muy seductora, la cual no paso desapercibida por Sango, quien prefirió voltearse, pues su rostro adquirió un ligero tono carmesí; así que solo se limito a responder….

- No te emociones Miroku, pues solo quiero saber de que forma tan ridícula vas a disfrazarte, pues recuerdo que cuando niños te disfrazaste como el cangrejo de la Sirenita….

- Bueno, mejor te dejo con la duda….

En ese momento sonó el timbre para reanudar las clases, así que los chicos se despidieron y cada grupo se dirigió a su salón de clases.

* * *

- ¿Estas segura Sango? – preguntaba Aome aun incrédula de lo que le decía su amiga....

- Sí, estoy muy segura, pues Kaede me lo dijo...

- Entonces en cuanto termine esta hora nos vamos al centro comercial.....

- Oigan chicas, ¿están seguras que la profesora Kinomoto no dará clase?

- Pues, si lo dijo Kaede es cierto.....

- ¿Quién es Kaede?...

- Bueno, pues veras... - respondió Sango- ... Kaede es la secretaria del Director y siempre nos avisa cuando no hay clases, es una mujer muy amable...

- Ya sé quien es, ella fue la persona que me entrego mi horario de clases en la mañana.....

- Entonces chicas, prepárense, pues quedan solo veinte minutos para que nos vallamos de compras.....

Las tres chicas estaban muy emocionadas, principalmente Rin, pues ella nunca había asistido a una fiesta de disfraces.... El tiempo pasó muy rápido para las chicas, sin darse cuenta ya había finalizado la clase. Cuando salió el profesor, las tres chicas no lo dudaron dos veces y salieron lo más rápido que podían, pues estaban ansiosas por elegir sus disfraces....

En el centro comercial se ve a tres chicas muy alegres las cuales platicaban muy animadamente....

- Dime Rin, ¿como de que te gustaría disfrazarte? Preguntaba la azabache

- Pues no sé....

- No te preocupes Rin, cuando lleguemos a la tienda veras que no podrás decidirte, pues tienen una gran variedad de disfraces muy bonitos....

- Chicas... creo que nos quedaremos con ganas de comprar....

- ¿Por qué Aome?

- Miren... – al mismo tiempo que hablaba, señalo al frente suyo, y lo que observaron las chicas fue un anuncio que decía _**"Nos fuimos de vacaciones". **_Las chicas solo se miraron unas a otras, no sabían qué hacer, pues no había otra tienda de disfraces en el centro comercial....

* * *

- Inuyasha, acompáñame al ala Norte....

- Esta bien.....

Los hermanos Taisho se encontraban dentro de Palacio, y comenzaron a caminar por un pasillo, el cual se veía un poco oscuro, Inuyasha se dio cuenta que en aquel pasillo se encontraban diversas pinturas, las cuales tenían retratados a diversas personas, entre ellas, había un cuadro en el cual aparecía un hombre idéntico a su hermano...

- Sesshoumaru, ¿ya te diste cuenta que ese hombre es idéntico a ti?, la única diferencia es que su frente tiene la marca de una Luna Creciente y sus mejillas tienen unas marcas de color púrpura......

- Recuerda Inuyasha que este Palacio, perteneció al Gran General Perro Inu no Taisho, se cuenta que era un demonio, el cual servía al clan de la Luna Creciente. El general tuvo dos hijos, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha; el primogénito fue uno de los más temidos demonios en la era Sengoku. Inuyasha era un hanyou, es decir, era un ser mitad humano, mitad demonio; su madre fue la princesa Izayoi.

- Eso ya lo sé.... pero no respondiste mi pregunta....

- "_Ese soy yo hace 500 años_", Pues él es el primogénito del General....

- Eso quiere decir que, ¿son ciertos los rumores sobre nuestra familia?

- "........"

- Esta bien sino quieres responderme....

- " ......"

- Hermano, ¿y si te disfrazas de ese hombre?, además eres idéntico a él y se llaman igual

_- "No entiendo cómo me sigues sorprendiendo con tu ingenuidad"_ Debemos revisar que ropas están guardadas en una de las habitaciones....

- Tengo una idea....- los ojos de Inuyasha brillaban como nunca, pues estaban llenos de ilusión. - .... ¿Por qué no nos disfrazamos de los Hijos del General Perro? Además nos llamamos igual que ellos.....

- "....... "

- Al menos dime sí o no

- Primero veamos lo que tenemos guardado.... – Al mismo tiempo que decía esto, entro a una habitación muy lujosa, cerca del futón estaba un baúl.... ambos hermanos se acercaron e Inuyasha fue quien abrió el baúl, dentro se podía ver ropas dobladas de diversos colores, el chico de cabellera oscura comenzó a sacarlos, pero cuando llego al fondo....

- Mira esto..... – Entre las manos de Inuyasha había una Katana.....- _"Creo que ya he visto esta espada en algún lugar..."_

- Es una espada, sino mal recuerdo, esta espada le perteneció a Inuyasha y se llama Colmillo de Acero, se supone que con un solo movimiento su dueño podía derrotar a más de 100 demonios.....

- Y no hay una pintura de mi tocayo....

Sesshoumaru, recordó que, cuando Inuyasha tendría unos 8 años, en tiempo de humanos, la Princesa Izayoi había mandado hacer un retrato de su hijo. Cuando ella murió, Sesshoumaru fue al palacio de ella a buscar a su medio hermano, pero lo único que encontró fue esa pintura... la cual había trasladado al Palacio Taisho.... la razón de esa acción, ni él mismo lo sabía...

- Sígueme... "Ahora_ entiendo porque la he guardado desde ese día_"

Se dirigieron a otra habitación, al entrar Inuyasha se sorprendió, pues era una enorme biblioteca, al fondo se encontraba una mesa con muchos pergaminos encima, en ellos había símbolos muy raros, los cuales Inu no logro comprender, sin embargo sentía que conocía ese lenguaje; detrás de esta mesa había una pared, en la cual se encontraba un cuadro tapado…

- Sesshoumaru, ¿que son todos esos símbolos?

- Son parte de la historia, es parte de la herencia de nuestra familia, es el lenguaje que los Yukais usaban para comunicarse, este lenguaje ha existido desde el inicio del tiempo, mucho antes que el humano existiera….

- Entonces los rumores son ciertos….

- Así es hermano, es por eso que somos los únicos con este color de ojos y en mi caso soy el único con un color de cabello tan extraño….

En ese mismo instante que Sesshoumaru hablaba, el chico de mirada ámbar sintió una gran curiosidad por ver el cuadro que estaba tapado; sin dudar en ningún momento destapo el cuadro…

- ¿El es Inuyasha?

- "……"

- Pero es un niño…

- Se supone que en esa pintura el tiene 8 años, y si observas bien….

- El es idéntico a mí, aunque la única diferencia es que tiene orejas de perro en su cabeza y el cabello color blanco….

- Entonces ¿aun quieres disfrazarte como él?

- Si….

- Entonces comencemos a buscar sus ropas….

Dicho esto, los dos hermanos comenzaron a buscar un haori rojo, el cual según la historia de la familia Taisho, era una prenda muy especial….

* * *

Las chicas se encontraban muy decepcionadas pues no sabían cómo conseguirían sus disfraces en menos de dos días, pero a pesar de todo, Aome no se rendiría y decidió invitarlas a su casa, esperaba que su mamá les ayudara a solucionar este problema. Al llegar al Templo Higurashi, las chicas se toparon con una casa vacía, solo las recibió Buyo, el gato, él es la mascota de Aome, se dirigieron a la sala y comenzaron a meditar una solución….

- Oigan chicas, ¿que les parece si nosotras mismas los hacemos?

- Sango, en dos días no terminaríamos….- decía Rin un poco desanimada, ella estaba ir a esa fiesta….

- Pero si trabajamos entre las tres lo lograríamos, Además tenemos que poner en práctica lo que hemos aprendido en la Universidad…. – Al mismo tiempo que decía esto, la chica de mirada chocolate, sacaba de su mochila un cuaderno…. - ….así que comencemos a diseñar como será nuestro disfraz, hoy mismo conseguiremos los materiales….

- Ya llegamos… - se escucho un grito desde la entrada de la casa…

- Veo que tenemos visitas….- decía la Señora Higurashi

- Hola mamá…

- Buenas tardes Sr. Higurashi

- Hola Sango… - la mamá de Aome, observo que su hija había llevado a una nueva amiga… - ¿veo que eres una nueva amiga de Aome?, mucho gusto, soy Sonomi Higurashi y te doy la bienvenida a esta familia…

- Yo soy Sota, el hermano de Aome…- se observa a un chico de unos 13 años, muy parecido a Aome.-… y él es el abuelo…- señalaba un hombre mayor que estaba entrando a la sala con unas bolsas…

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Rin Tsukino

- ¿Que les parece si se quedan a cenar? – decía el abuelo muy emocionado, pues sabía que podría contar una de esas historias raras que suele inventar, acerca de la historia de Japón….

Las chicas aceptaron muy animadas, pues la llegada de la familia de Aome las había llenado de nuevas energías, además que de seguro ellos les ayudarían a solucionar el inconveniente de los disfraces….

- Y dime Aome, ¿qué compraste en el centro comercial?

A las chicas les salió una gota de sudor, pues les daba pena decir lo que había sucedido…

- No compramos nada mamá, la tienda esta cerrada, pues se fueron de vacaciones, y ahora no tenemos disfraces para ir a la fiesta…

- Aome, yo las puedo ayudar…- decía el abuelo Higurashi, al mismo tiempo que con su brazo izquierdo rodeaba los hombros de su nieta….

- ¿Cómo? – la voz de la chica de cabellera azabache sonaba muy desconfiada…

- Hija, recuerdas que hace mucho te conté la historia de la familia….

- Y eso ¿qué tiene que ver?

- Pues, recuerda que este templo, antes fue el Palacio de la familia Higurashi, sin embargo, después de la muerte de la princesa Kagome, el emperador decidió que este lugar se convirtiera en un Templo, no quería estar en el mismo lugar donde murió su hija…. – el abuelo estaba muy concentrado al hablar - … así que designo a algunos de los miembros de la familia para cuidar de este lugar, años más tarde se convirtió en un templo sintoísta; pero la estructura del Palacio se fue dañando a causa de las constantes guerras…- el abuelo fue interrumpido

- Abuelo, ¿no entiendo a donde quieres llegar con esto?

- Aome, recuerda que te platique que hay una bodega donde hay muchos objetos que la familia usaba, entre ellos hay muchas prendas diferentes, y de seguro pueden encontrar algo que les guste para elaborar sus disfraces….

Al escuchar esto último las chicas se abalanzaron sobre el abuelo, pues a pesar de todo, él había solucionado el problema de los disfraces….

- ¿Que les parece si vamos de una vez a la bodega?, así le damos tiempo a mi hija de preparar la cena…. – Las chicas asintieron y salieron junto al abuelo en dirección a una de las Pagodas que estaban en el templo, era un lugar bastante grande y algunos de esos edificios, que aun se mantenían en pie, eran usados para la meditación y otras como bodegas de diversos objetos….

Se dirigieron a una de las Pagodas que estaban cerca de un árbol, llamado Goshimboku, el abuelo les platico que era un árbol sagrado y tenia una edad de más de 500 años….. En el sendero que habían tomado, se toparon con la figura de un dragón con una perla en su garra derecha y una flor de Loto en su pecho, Rin y Sango la observaron detenidamente pero fueron interrumpidas por Aome quien les decía que entraran al edificio para comenzar su búsqueda…

Las chicas se sorprendieron muchísimo, pues en ese lugar se encontraban desde jarrones de porcelana fina que datan desde hace más de 500 años, bueno según lo que les dijo el abuelo de Aome, kimonos, armaduras, etc....

- Abuelo, dime ¿a quién le perteneció este Kimono? – la chica tenía entre sus manos un hermoso kimono de manga larga, color negro, con finos bordados los cuales formaban pétalos de cerezo en toda la prenda, además contaba con un obi de seda de color rojo que combinaba muy bien con los pétalos....

- Sino mal recuerdo fue confeccionado para la princesa Kagome; es un Furisóde, el cual era usado por las jóvenes que estaban en edad de casarse… lástima que ella murió tan joven….

- Señor, dígame, ¿para que era este boomerang gigante? – preguntaba una Sango muy sorprendida por el tamaño de ese objeto....

- Pues como saben hace 500 años fue una era en la cual existían diversos seres sobrenaturales, algunos eran buenos y otros malos; los yukais malignos eran cazados por los Taijimas o exterminadores...

- Que curioso que el apellido de Sango sea Taijima, ¿no lo creen? – decía Rin algo asombrada....

- Bueno, es que después de las guerras civiles, hubo gente que usaba como apellido la palabra que hacía referencia a su oficio, tal vez alguno de tus antepasados fue un exterminador y es por eso que tu apellido sea ese.... – decía el hombre mayor quien empleaba un tono de sabiduría....

- Mis padres me contaban historias acerca de ellos, pero creí que solo era fantasía, además mi nombre es el mismo que el de uno de los personajes de los que me contaba mamá....

- De hecho, la guardia imperial también estaba integrado por exterminadores, los cuales cuidaban de que ningún ser o espíritu entrara a palacio..... – en ese momento en el rostro del abuelo Higurashi, mostraba una expresión de meditación- ... si no mal recuerdo, la Princesa siempre era acompañada por Sango, una de los mejores exterminadores; y ese boomerang le perteneció a ella, junto con esta espada y armadura..... – el abuelo sacaba de un armario los objetos mencionados....

- Sr. Higurashi, ¿podría usar estas ropas para la fiesta?, prometo cuidar de ellas y regresarlas sanas y salvas…

El abuelo piensa un momento su respuesta - … Sango, de hecho, deseo que te quedes con esos objetos pues, al parecer son parte de la historia de tu familia…

- Muchas gracias, le prometo cuidar muy bien de ellas…. – decía la chica de coleta alta muy emocionada… pues nunca imagino tener objetos tan valiosos en sus manos….

- Rin, ¿ya viste algo que te guste?….

- No aun no… pero veo que tú y Sango ya eligieron los suyos…- al mismo tiempo que decía esto, la chica vio una yukata de algodón muy sencillo, su tejido formaba cuadros de color naranja y amarillo, el cual hacia juego con un obi verde…

El abuelo noto que la chica se quedo observando algo en uno de los anaqueles… - Dime hija, ¿ya encontraste algo que te guste?

- _"No puede ser, es muy parecido al Kimono que usaba…"_, sí señor, sino me equivoco esa prenda es una yukata que usaban las chicas cortesanas que vivían alrededor del palacio imperial ¿cierto?

- Así es pequeña, era de una chica que formaba parte de la corte de la familia real, pero no recuerdo su nombre... – al mismo tiempo que el abuelo hablaba, saco y entrego esas ropas a la joven de mirada infantil-... mis antepasados contaban que esa chica se enamoro de un yukai y, un día desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, los aldeanos la buscaron, pero fue inútil, así que ellos creyeron que escapo con aquel ser sobrenatural…

- ¿Enserio?.... – las chicas se escuchaban muy sorprendidas-… acepto Rin

_- "No puede ser, así que después de todo los aldeanos se preocuparon por mi…_" – en ese momento la chica fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Aome…

- Cuéntanos más abuelo….

- Por favor Sr. – decía Sango muy emocionada

- Abuelo, chicas… - se escuchaba la voz de Sota desde la entrada -… mamá dice que ya esta lista la cena…

- Lo siento chicas, platicaremos en otra ocasión, ya es hora de cenar…

Todos salieron de la Pagoda en dirección a la casa de Aome, pasando de nueva cuenta por la figura del dragón de piedra, la cual fue observada muy intensamente por Rin, sentía que esa estatua era muy especial, y esa figura la había visto antes, pero no recordaba en donde…

- Sr. Me podría decir, ¿Cuál es la historia de esa estatua?

- Pues esa estatua, simboliza un pacto entre Tien Lung y un alma pura… - todos estaban muy interesados en conocer más sobre esa historia, así que el abuelo, sin dejar de caminar, comenzó a relatar lo poco que el recordaba haber escuchado de su padre - … Según cuentan, hace ya, bastantes siglos, existió una pareja, de una princesa la cual se enamoro de un hanyou, el emperador no estaba de acuerdo con esa relación, así que mando a apresar a ese chico, pero ninguno de los soldados logro capturarlo; en su desesperación, el emperador dio la orden de asesinarlo. Un día, en este lugar, se encontraron los amantes, el Sr. del palacio, se dio cuenta y mando a sus guardias a capturar al chico… - de pronto el abuelo, quedo en silencio, pues no estaba seguro de terminar la historia….

- Abuelo, continúa….

- Pues, se dice que el mitad bestia lucho en contra de los guardias, pero un arquero lo ataco por la espalda, pero la princesa se interpuso... – tomo una bocanada de aire para continuar - …. El pecho de la chica fue perforado por la flecha, la vida se le fue en brazos de su amado; con sus últimas fuerzas le juro a su amado que siempre estarían juntos y se reencontrarían en el futuro…

- Así que, la estatua simboliza esa promesa… - decía Sota al darse cuenta que su abuelo había finalizado su relato….

- Estas en lo correcto…

Las chicas se encontraban en un estado de ensoñación, pues la historia les pareció muy romántica…

- Que historia tan romántica, ¿no les parece chicas?

Las chicas solo lograron mover su cabeza en señal de afirmación al mismo tiempo que se les escapaba un suspiro….

- Apresúrense que la cena se enfría… - decía la Sra. Higurashi desde la entrada, los aludidos apresuraron el paso, pues no querían hacer esperar a su anfitriona…

La cena paso sin ningún inconveniente, las chicas platicaban con Rin de cómo se arreglarían para que sus disfraces fueran perfectos, además acordaron que el sábado se encontrarían en casa de Aome para arreglarse; luego de un rato Sango y Rin se retiraron cada quien a sus respectivas casas, pues debían descansar para un nuevo día de clases….

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS!!!!!**

**HOYLES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 5 DE ESTA HISTORIA.... ESPERO LES AGRADE TANTO O IGUAL QUE LOS ANTERIORES.. YA SABEN QUE PEDENDEJAR SU OPINION, COMETARIOS, UGERENCIAS MEDIANTE LOS REVIEWS.... **

**A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO CMENAEA RESPONDER LOS REVIEWS QUE ME LLEGARON DEL CAPITULO ANTERIO... ES POR ESO QUE COMENZARE CON...**

**AYA-PAME-KAXINU:**

ME ALEGRO MUCHO SABER QU TE USTO ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL LLEVO MUVHO TIEMPO ESCIBIENDO.... ESPERO QUE ESTECAPITULO TAMBIEN TE GUSTE.. Y CUMPLI TU DESEO DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO.... ESPERO SEGUIR ACTUALIZANDO CON TANTARAPIDEZ.... JEJEJEJE

**SETSUNA17:**

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA ISTORIA... ESPERO SIGA SIENDO DE TU AGRADO...

**VIRGINIA260**

ME ALEGRA SABER QUE ERES UNA ANTIGUA LECTORA DE ESTA HISTORIA... Y TE PROMETO ES Y SALUDOS FORZARME PARA CONTINUAR Y CONCLUIR ESTA HISTORIA QUE (CREO Y), TE GUSTA MUCHO.... TE AGRADEZCO MUCHO TU APOYO...SALUDOS HASTA VENEZUELA QUE PASES UNA ¡¡¡¡MUY FELICES NAVIDADES!!!!

**BUENO, AHORA AGRADEZCO A TODOS Y CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONITAS QUE HAN LEIDO "DRAGON BLANCO" Y NO HA DEJADO REIEWS... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARCE EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI HISTORIA....**

**LES MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO, DECEANDOLES UNAS !!!!!!!!FELICES FIESTAS!!!!!! EN COMPAÑIA DE TODOS SUS ERES QUERIOS....**

**HASTA PRONTO....**

**ATT. LADY DRAGON**


	6. DESPERTAR PRIMERA PARTE

_**DRAGON BLANCO**_

**ACLARACIONES**

-Diálogos-

_- Sueños/Recuerdos_

_-"Pensamientos"_

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: EL DESPERTAR DE LA LUNA..... PRIMERA PARTE**

_El Gran Lord Sesshoumaru esta de pie, su mirada se dirige al suelo, en ese lugar se encuentra Inuyasha inconciente, el yukai alza su mirada al cielo, pues algo llamó su atención....._

"_**Cuando el humano aparente ser lo que no es, y los diamantes de la Flor de Loto se mezclen con las lagrimas del cielo... será el momento del despertar de la Luna Nueva...."**_

_- Recuerda Sesshoumaru, de ahora en adelante tu misión será cuidar de Inuyasha... – Del cielo se escucha la voz de un ser poderoso, demasiado poderoso como para que el Gran Sesshoumaru se revele ante el. -...sino cumples con tu encomienda... – se observa el cuerpo de una joven de no más de 15 años, levitar y repentinamente desaparece dentro de un resplandor. – No volverás a ver a esta joven.... – fue lo último que se escucho decir a ese ser que hablaba desde el cielo._

_El rostro del Lord de las Tierras del Oeste se muestra frió y sin expresión, sin embargo, en su interior se comenzaba a formar un vació a causa de la perdida de aquella chica, a la cual acepto como parte importante de su vida....._

* * *

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se escucha el grito de un chico, desde la planta alta de la residencia que habita junto con su hermano....

- ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?

- ¡¡¡¡Mira Sesshoumaru!!!! – Decía el chico señalándose la cabeza...-¿qué esta pasando?

El chico de mirada ambarina se observa muy sorprendido pues algo estaba cambiando y no sabía la razón....

* * *

- Aome, no puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo

- Pues créelo Sango, porque es la verdad....

- Pero Aome, tú no quieres a Kouga, tu amas a....

- Eso ya no importa Rin, el me lo dijo bien claro.....

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Se observa a un grupo de chicos conversando animadamente en el patio central de la Universidad_

_- Inuyasha, ¿a qué hora podemos llegar? _

_- Pues yo creo que esta bien que lleguen a partir de las seis...._

_- Entonces mañana a las seis nos veremos... – decía Miroku muy animado_

_- Oye Aome, ¿entonces mañana nos arreglaremos en tu casa? – Preguntaba Rin con mucho entusiasmo._

_- Así es Rin-chan, pues recuerda que los disfraces los tenemos guardados en el templo.... _

_- Mi bella Sango, ya deseo verte mañana para saber cual fue el disfraz que elegiste, aunque... – El joven comenzó a soñar despierto, pero eso no impidió que una de sus manos tocara partes prohibidas de Sango._

_- ¡¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!!! – Gritaba la chica de coleta castaña, al mismo tiempo que le daba una bofetada, la cual quedo marcada en la mejilla del chico....._

_- Perdóname Sanguito, pero es que no tengo control de esta mano que esta maldita... – decía un aterrado Miroku, al notar que la chica de sus sueños estaba realmente furiosa...._

_- No quieras darle otro nombre a tus perversiones.... – decía la chica mientras se cambiaba de lugar...._

_Los demás presentes solo se reían de Miroku, pues para ellos ya era parte de la rutina el ver a esos dos chicos pelear...._

_De pronto las risas fueron interrumpidas, pues alguien hablo..._

_- Mi querida Aome, ¿como estas?_

_- Muy bien Kouga, ¿y tú? – preguntaba la chica algo nerviosa, pues el recien llegado la tomo de las manos y comenzó a acercarse a su rostro, cuando de repente..._

_- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Deja en paz a Aome..!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- Decía Inuyasha muy molesto - ... Ahora entiendo porque me llegaba un olor de lobo apestoso....- al mismo tiempo que decía esto, se interponía entre Aome y Kouga...._

_Kouga iba a responder la agresión cuando alguien lo hizo cambiar de opinión...._

_- Y dime Kouga, ¿qué te trae por aquí?_

_- Pues veras, he venido a... – en ese mismo momento Kouga se arrodillo frente a Aome.-... pedirte me des una respuesta, hace uno días te pregunte algo…. Y hoy te pregunto nuevamente…. ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?_

_La chica no sabía que hacer o que decir, pues ella no sentía nada por Kouga, pero él la quería y la había pretendido desde hace mucho tiempo, de hecho desde que iban en la preparatoria, pero ella siempre se había negado..... _

_- Kouga yo........ – en ese momento solo sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo_

_- Perro tonto, como te atreves a tocar a mi mujer...._

_- Ella no es tu mujer, así que deja de decir tonterías.... – decía un chico de cabellera azabache, muy molesto..._

_Sango, Miroku y Rin, estaban sorprendidos por la reacción del chico, pero prefirieron no decir nada, pues sabían que el chico se encontraba realmente molesto y era peligroso en ese estado...._

_- ¿Inuyasha a donde me llevas?- preguntaba la chica de mirada chocolate algo confundida, pues no esperaba esa reacción por parte de Inuyasha.... sin embargo no recibió respuesta del chico...._

_Finalmente, llegaron a otro patio de la Universidad, donde se encontraba una fuente con una flor de Loto, de la cual emanaba el agua....._

_- Dime Aome, ¿piensas aceptar a Kouga.....? – el rostro del chico se encontraba muy serio, pero su mirada reflejaba algo que Aome no sabía con certeza si era enojo o tristeza... _

_La chica no sabía que responder, la pregunta la sorprendió en demasía....- "Parece como si Inuyasha estuviera celoso...."_

_- Respóndeme...- demando el chico con un tono de autoridad en su voz, que ni el mismo se conocía..._

_- Bueno yo....- la chica se encontraba muy nerviosa, -..... No lo sé, Kouga me ha pedido varias veces que sea su novia, pero siempre me he negado... – cuando de pronto Aome reacciono de una forma que el chico no esperaba -.... Inuyasha, si lo acepto o no ¿en qué te afecta?, no me digas que ¿estas celoso?_

_- Yo no estoy celoso, solo que no quiero que te acerque a él, eso es todo...._

_-¿Y por qué no?_

_- Pues porque él...- el chico estaba desesperado, pues no sabía muy bien que decir o que hacer, además que el solo reacciono impulsivamente cuando escucho a Kouga pedirle a Aome que fuera su novia, una parte de él no quería que ella aceptara la propuesta, pero... ¿Quién era él para impedírselo?-... no te conviene y es todo lo que te diré...._

_- Si no te conociera, diría que tienes celos de Kouga...- Aome esperaba que eso fuera cierto, pues así sabría si tendría oportunidad con el chico de sus sueños...... ese chico que conoció tan solo unos días atrás,a pesar de ello, él le robo el corazón en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez en el centro comercial_

_- Yo celoso de kouga, no me hagas reír..... – el chico ahora estaba muy nervioso pues era cierto lo que la chica le había dicho.... él estaba celoso...... - ....lo que pasa es que no entiendo como alguien se puede fijar en una niña como tú..... Si yo fuera él me buscaría a alguien muy diferente a ti...._

_La chica al escuchar esas palabras, sintió como las esperanzas que guardaba en su corazón iban desapareciendo....._

_- Ya entiendo... – decía Aome mientras bajaba la cabeza, para que su fleco cubriera sus ojos los cuales comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas...- no soy lo suficiente buena para Inuyasha Taisho... pero al menos, Kouga cree lo contrario...._

_El chico no sabía que hacer, pues su objetivo era hacer que Aome no aceptara a Kouga, pero con lo que acababa de decirle, la había arrojado directamente a los brazos de aquel chico..... - ... Aome yo, no quise decir eso..... – el chico se sentía terriblemente mal y ahora no sabía qué hacer, sabía que Aome estaba ocultando sus ojos para no permitir que el la viera llorar..._

_- Sabes Inuyasha, no te preocupes por mí, pues se cuidarme sola, además si acepto o no a Kouga será mi problema... – al finalizar salió corriendo sin dirección definida, lo único que quería era alejarse de ese chico, que a pesar del daño que le acababa de producir, no podía odiarlo, lo único que deseaba era que él fuese feliz.... aunque no fuese a su lado......._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

- Es por eso que decidí darle una oportunidad a Kouga, además chicas, ustedes me dijeron que ya me hacía falta tener novio......- la chica les regala una sonrisa a sus amigas....

- Esta bien Aome, respeto tus motivos y razones por los cuales aceptaste ser novia de Kouga, lo que aun no comprendo es ¿porque vas a ir a la fiesta....?

- Por que quiero estar con mis amigos, además mi vida no gira alrededor del gran Inuyasha Taisho... – esto último lo dijo con un tono sarcástico en su voz....

- Pero no estoy del todo segura que sea lo mejor. Aome......

- Déjala Sango, ella sabe lo que hace, a nosotras solo nos queda apoyarla.....- decía Rin con un semblante serio...

En el mismo momento en que Rin terminaba de hablar sonaba el timbre....

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el palacio de la familia Taisho.....

- Pero que buen disfraz Inuyasha.....

- Gracias, pasen chicos, pues la fiesta esta comenzando... _"Pero quienes son, no los conozco... y ojala fuera solo un disfraz."_.

Al palacio se adentro un grupo de chicos disfrazados de formas muy divertidas, desde una calabaza, pasando por un flaco luchador de sumo, algunas hadas, princesas, vaqueros, conejitas, etc.... Pero Inuyasha solo esperaba ver a una sola chica, a la cual un día antes había herido.....

- "Y_ todo fue culpa de ese idiota..._" – el chico de mirada ámbar comenzó a recordar partes de lo sucedido....

_**FLASH BACK**_

_- Kouga yo........ – en ese momento solo sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo_

_- Perro tonto, como te atreves a tocar a mi mujer...._

_- Ella no es tu mujer, así que deja de decir tonterías.... – decía un chico de cabellera azabache, muy molesto..._

* * *

_- Dime Aome, ¿piensas aceptar a Kouga.....? – el rostro del chico se encontraba muy serio, pero su mirada reflejaba algo que Aome no sabía con certeza si era enojo o tristeza... _

_- Respóndeme...- demando el chico con un tono de autoridad en su voz, que ni el mismo se conocía..._

_- Bueno yo....- la chica se encontraba muy nerviosa, -..... No lo sé, Kouga me ha pedido varias veces que sea su novia, pero siempre me he negado... – cuando de pronto, Aome reacciono de una forma que el chico no esperaba -.... Inuyasha, si lo acepto o no ¿en qué te afecta?, no me digas que ¿tienes celos de Kouga?_

_- Yo no estoy celoso, solo que no quiero que te acerque a él, eso es todo...._

_- Yo celoso de kouga, no me hagas reír..... – el chico ahora estaba muy nervioso pues era cierto lo que la chica le había dicho.... él estaba celoso...... - ....lo que pasa es que no entiendo como alguien se puede fijar en una niña como tú..... Si yo fuera él me buscaría a alguien muy diferente a ti...._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

_- "Solo espero que asistas a esta fiesta, quiero arreglar las cosas.... mi querida Aome"_

- Vaya, pero que disfraz Inuyasha...- decía un chico de coleta baja, el cual vestía con un kimono negro y encima una túnica morada, su mano derecha estaba cubierta con una pañoleta del mismo color que la túnica, la cual era sostenida por un rosario budista, además en su mano izquierda se encontraba sujeta un báculo.... - cualquiera diría que eres todo un yukai, o mejor dicho un hanyou... – esto último lo dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba la cabeza de su amigo.

- Hola Miroku.... – su voz se escuchaba apagada, monótona....

- No te preocupes Inuyasha, ella estará aquí, y tú podrás aclarar las cosas.....

- Solo espero que me quiera escuchar...

- Lo hará, no te preocupes, arriba esos ánimos.....

De pronto al mismo tiempo que Miroku terminaba de hablar, a Inuyasha le vino a su nariz un olor muy familiar.....

- Hola Miroku, Inuyasha..... – Decía Sango con una gran sonrisa - ... ya veo que su excelencia a sellado su mano maldita con un rosario, solo espero que realmente mantenga su maldición controlada....

- Sanguito pero que bella te vez....- y como siempre, comenzó a soñar despierto al ver a la chica de sus sueños con esas ropas que ajustaban bien a su cuerpo, dejando ver las bien formadas curvas de la joven......

- Nunca cambiará...- decía Sango algo ruborizada por el cumplido que el chico le había hecho......

- Hola Sango.... – decía Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que buscaba de tras de la chica – y dime Sango, ¿de qué te disfrazaste?....- para disimular la ansiedad.....

- Pues de una exterminadora, el abuelo de Aome me regalo esta ropa, pues cree que soy descendiente de una de las mejores exterminadoras de todos los tiempos...- la chica lo dijo con una emoción que hace años no se le veía despedir, comenzó a caminar en compañía de Miroku, cuando paso a lado de Inuyasha.... – No te preocupes, ella esta aquí....

- ¿quién?

Sango le regalo una dulce sonrisa y continuo caminando, pues sabía que su amigo no admitiría que estaba esperando a alguien......

- Inuyasha....entra yo seguiré recibiendo a los invitados....

El chico no sabía si hacer lo que su hermano le pedía, pues deseaba ver a Aome, pero sabía que debía entrar para atender a los chicos que ya estaban disfrutando de la fiesta....

- Esta bien.... – y sin nada más que decir se adentro en el palacio....

Sesshoumaru, ahora se encontraba en la entrada principal, recibiendo a unos chicos, entre ellos se encontraban Kouga, Aome, Hojo, Ayame, Ayumi, los conocía bien, pues en alguna ocasión se había topado con ellos en los pasillos de su Universidad....... Cuando de repente escucho una voz que le parecía familiar, la cual no se encontraba muy lejos, esa voz entonaba una canción.....

_**Ai shiteru ai shiteru ai shiteru anata dake wo  
Ai shiteru ai shite iru soba ni ite kimi wo terasou**_

**Kumori zora no yoru tsuki akari mo nani mo nakute  
Anata no ega mo ga shunkan kieta you na ki ga shite**

**Yokei na koto kangaeru daiji na koto wa anata ga suki de  
Watashi wo suki ga douka wa ii no ima dake wa**

**Ai shiteru ai shiteru ai shiteru anata dake wo  
Ai shiteru ai shite iru soba ni ite kimi wo terasou**

**Arifureta kotoba anata ni wa wakaranai kedo  
Daisuki sa kimi ga nante ureshisugiru tereru ne**

**Futari no koto kangaeru daiji na anata kono saki zutto  
Watashi wo suki de iretara ii ne kono mama de**

**Ai shiteru ai shiteru ai shiteru anata dake wo  
Ai shiteru ai shite iru soba ni ite kimi wo terasou**

**Tsumetai yoru ni KIRAMEKU yuki wo egaite**

_**kawaranai haikei no iro wo shiroku shite yuku  
ah kagirareru kazarareru katarareru mukuwareru uhoo **_

_**yoru ni naru mata asa ga kuru kara  
**_

De pronto ante él se encontraba una chica de unos 17 o 18 años, la cual vestía un kimono de color naranja con verde, cabellera azabache la cual era adornada por una media cola que coronaba su costado izquierdo, grandes ojos chocolate.....

- "No puede ser, acaso mi mente esta jugando conmigo"

* * *

Sango fue la primera en bajar del carro de Kouga, pues estaba ansiosa por ver a Miroku...- Chicos me adelantare, pues quiero ver el ridículo disfraz que esta usando ese pervertido....

- Esta bien Sango, en un momento te alcanzamos...- respondió Rin

Sango comenzó una carrera para llegar más rápido a la entrada, mientras los demás comenzaron a caminar....

- No puede ser.....

- ¿Qué pasa mi querida Aome......? – preguntaba un chico de cabellera larga negra y ojos azules, el cual llevaba puesta una falda de peluche café, además se había colocado un tipo de armadura la cual le cubría el torzo y los hombros, sus orejas llevaban en sus puntas unas extensiones en forma de punta, su cabeza era adornada por una banda del mismo peluche.... El chico les explico que su disfraz era la representación de un yukai del clan de los Lobos...

- Se me olvidaron mis peinetas en el auto, podemos regresar....

- Claro que si..... – la pareja fue seguida por todo un grupo de personas, a acepción de una, la cual iba completamente distraída y absorta en sus recuerdos.... Pues no era la primera vez que estaba en este palacio, ella vivió en él, lo recordaba como si nunca se hubiera ido... sin embargo observaba todo como la primera vez......

* * *

- Oigan, ¿donde esta Rin?

- Venia detrás de nosotros.... – decía Ayame, la cual vestía muy semejante a Kouga, con la diferencia de que su vestimenta era color blanco, y su cabellera pelirroja, era adornada por una flor de Lirio.....

- A lo mejor decidió recorrer un poco este jardín, no te preocupes por ella, estará bien....

- Tienes razón...- le regalaba una sonrisa a su novio....

- Vamos, que la fiesta ya empezó.... – decía Hojo

El grupo comenzó a caminar en dirección de la entrada principal, en la cual se encontraron con el Señor de palacio, Sesshoumaru; él les dio la bienvenida, con el toque frió y monótono que lo caracteriza.....

* * *

Rin iba entretenida viendo los árboles en los cuales había jugado hace mucho tiempo, esos mismo árboles que la llevaban en dirección de la entrada principal, comenzó a cantar por la felicidad que sentía por estar de nuevo en casa........

_**Ai shiteru ai shiteru ai shiteru anata dake wo  
Ai shiteru ai shite iru soba ni ite kimi wo terasou**_

**Kumorizora no yoru tsukiakari mo nani mo nakute  
Anata no egao ga shunkan kieta you na ki ga shite**

**Yokei na koto kangaeru daiji na koto wa anata ga suki de  
Watashi wo suki ga douka wa ii no ima dake wa**

**Ai shiteru ai shiteru ai shiteru anata dake wo  
Ai shiteru ai shite iru soba ni ite kimi wo terasou**

**Arifureta kotoba anata ni wa wakaranai kedo  
Daisuki sa kimi ga nante ureshisugiru tereru ne**

**Futari no koto kangaeru daiji na anata kono saki zutto  
Watashi wo suki de iretara ii ne kono mama de**

**Ai shiteru ai shiteru ai shiteru anata dake wo  
Ai shiteru ai shite iru soba ni ite kimi wo terasou**

**Tsumetai yoru ni KIRAMEKU yuki wo egaite**

_**kawaranai haikei no iro wo shiroku shite yuku  
ah kagirareru kazarareru katarareru mukuwareru uhoo **_

_**yoru ni naru mata asa ga kuru kara  
**_

De repente, dejo de caminar al ver una figura muy familiar para ella, esa figura imponente, dueño de una plateada cabellera y ojos de color del Sol....

- "Sesshoumaru – sama....."

* * *

**HOLA!!!!!**

**ME AGRADA SABER QUE LES ESTA AGRADANDO LA HISTORIA.....Y DESEO AGRADECER A TODOS POR SEGUIR DE CERCA ESTA HISTORIA....**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!!!!!!**

**Y AHORA QUIERO DESEARLES A TODOS UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!**

**ESPEREN PACIENTEMENTE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO....**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!!!!!**

**ATT. LADY DRAGON**


	7. DESPERTAR SEGUNDA PARTE

_**DRAGON BLANCO**_

**ACLARACIONES**

-Diálogos-

_- Sueños/Recuerdos_

_-"Pensamientos"_

* * *

**CAPITULO 7: EL DESPERTAR DE LA LUNA..... SEGUNDA PARTE**

_Rin se encontraba sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarse con su amo tan pronto. La chica se dio cuenta que el tiempo de vida de un humano es muy corto en comparación con la de un yukai... _

_- "A pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido, el Señor Sesshoumaru se ve como la primera vez que lo ví..." – la joven de ojos chocolate comenzó a recordar aquel encuentro..._

_**FLASH BAK**_

_Los rayos del Sol comenzaban a iluminar el claro del bosque, en aquel lugar se encuentra un inuyukai recargado en el tronco de un árbol, quien lo viese, pensaría que solo estaba descansando, sin embargo, había algo más.... El poderoso Lord del clan de los Perros al servicio de la Luna, se encontraba mal herido, su brazo izquierdo estaba sangrando a causa de una gran batalla librada en contra de su medio hermano, y todo se debía a que su padre había dejado una espada muy poderosa como herencia..... Sesshoumaru había querido apoderarse de ella desde hace muchos años, se sorprendió en demasía, al saber que la espada había elegido a ese mestizo....._

_De pronto, percibió movimiento detrás de unos arbustos..._

* * *

_Detrás de unos arbustos se encuentra una pequeña de ocho años, la cual se encuentra observando algo, o mejor dicho a alguien, se encuentra muy interesada en saber quién es ese joven de cabellera plateada... De pronto, al intentar acercarse un poco más, trastabilla y cae, generando que las hojas de los arbustos se movieran al mismo tiempo que generaban un ruido parecido al de la lluvia..._

_- "Maldición..."_

_- Sal de ahí.... – demando el chico, sin abrir los ojos..._

_- "¿Ahora qué hago...?" – pensaba la pequeña...._

_- Acaso eres sorda, se que estas detrás de los arbustos..._

_La chica al saberse descubierta salió de su escondite para obedecer lo que aquel hombre le había ordenado...._

_En cuanto salió la pequeña, el Taiyukai abrió lentamente sus ojos, para asegurarse de que su olfato no lo engañaba... se dio cuenta que la pequeña tenía unos moretones en su rostro y cuerpo, además estaban acompañados de un sangrado ligero, esto se debía a causa de unos rasguños que había recibido su piel no hace mucho...._

_- "Pero si es un yukai... "– pensaba la niña, además se daba cuenta que no le temía, no sabía la razón pero se sentía a salvo a lado de ese demonio de finos rasgos, piel clara y ojos ambarinos, los cuales demostraban frialdad y nostalgia. Pese a ello, la pequeña le regalo una sonrisa...._

_- ¿Por qué sonríes? Acaso estas loca...- decía el lord algo confundido, no entendía el comportamiento de la pequeña... sin embargo, en ese momento, sintió un poco de dolor, pues había intentado levantarse...._

_Rin, se dio cuenta de que ese hombre estaba herido, pero recordó que los demonios tenían una capacidad de recuperación asombrosa... se preguntaran como sabe esto, pues su madre le contaba historias acerca de seres sobrenaturales... _

_De pronto la pequeña, salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba el yukai.... Sesshoumaru no entendía, pero daba gracias de que la pequeña se fuera, pues le desagrada la compañía de los humanos....Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y quedo inconsciente por un largo tiempo, pues su cuerpo debía descansar para poder sanar lo más rápido posible...._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

_- "Aun se ve joven, la misma mirada, la misma expresión en el rostro... el nunca cambiará...."_ – Sin darse cuenta la chica iba caminando lentamente hacia el oji dorado....

* * *

_- "No puede ser, acaso mi mente esta jugando conmigo"_

El yukai se encontraba muy sorprendido por lo que veían sus ojos_... esa chica era una copia fiel de su pequeña Rin.... - "De seguro, es su reencarnación, ningún humano vive tantos siglos...."_ – Sesshoumaru era un mar de pensamientos.... – _"A menos que Rin desarrollara poderes de sacerdotisa.... pero nunca demostró tener don alguno.... Es la viva imagen de cuando la vi por última vez ¿que esta pasando?"_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Sesshoumaru se encontraba sentado, recargando su espalda en el tronco de un gran árbol de cerezo, era época de primavera, y como era costumbre desde asía ya algún tiempo, salía de palacio para inspeccionar que todo estuviera en orden en sus tierras. _

_No muy lejos de ese lugar, se encontraba un rió, al cual acudió Rin para pescar la comida de ese día, ella llevaba un kimono de campesina de color verde con naranja y recogía su cabello completamente con un listón blanco, pues no quería que le estorbara a la hora de pescar.... En la orilla se encontraba Yaken, el fiel sirviente del taiyukai, cuidaba de Rin, pues en ese tiempo de guerra no se sabía quiénes eran más peligrosos si los yukais, hanyounes o los mismo humanos... Haciéndole compañía al demonio sapo, se encontraba Ah-Hun, un dragón de dos cabezas, él era el fiel amigo de Rin, desde que la niña llego a la vida de Sesshoumaru, se hizo cargo del animal. _

_- Señor Yaken, mire ya pesque lo suficiente para la comida del día de hoy.... – le decía la joven muy contenta mostrando en sus manos unos cuantos peces..._

_La chica comenzó a caminar en dirección en donde se encontraba descansando el de platinada cabellera... al mismo tiempo cantaba por la felicidad que sentía, nunca más estaría sola...._

_**Ai shiteru ai shiteru ai shiteru anata dake wo  
Ai shiteru ai shite iru soba ni ite kimi wo terasou**_

Kumorizora no yoru tsukiakari moho nani mo nakute  
Anata no egao ga shunkan kieta you na ki ga shite

Yokei na koto kangaeru daiji na koto wa anata ga suki de  
Watashi wo suki ga douka wa ii no ima dake wa.....

_- Señor Sesshoumaru, he traído pescado para comer..._

_El taiyukai, solo se limitó a abrir sus ojos para observar a la chica unos instantes y de nuevo los cerró... Lo que nadie sabía era que esa imagen se había quedado grabada en su memoria; el rostro de la chica era bellamente adornado por una sonrisa... esa sonrisa que lograba iluminar la vida del Señor de las Tierras del Oeste...._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

- Buenas tardes Señor Taisho... – decía la joven a la hora de darse cuenta que ya estaba en frente de él. - ... Soy Rin Tsukino... – al mismo tiempo hacia una reverencia... -he venido a la fiesta de su hermano...

- Buenas tardes.... _"No es posible que se llame igual, acaso será la señal..."... Así que es usted la chica que llego hace unos días, su abuelo garantizo que se pondría al corriente..._

- Así es, le prometo que no se arrepentirá... – la chica le sonríe en forma de agradecimiento, sin embargo, en su interior había una lucha, quería decirle quien era ella, pero había recibido instrucciones de Yaken antes de ir a la fiesta...

- Eso espero señorita... _"esa sonrisa es idéntica, su olor..."..._ puede pasar a la fiesta, espero se divierta... sin embargo su voz no expresaba nada... pero su corazón... ¿latía de nuevo?

- Lo haré, gracias...- comenzó a caminar, cuando recordó... –... por cierto, mi abuelo le manda decir _"Gracias por todo y espera verlo pronto..."-..._ La chica retomo su camino...

Sesshoumaru solo observo como la chica se alejaba, tratando de comprender el mensaje que le había dado....

* * *

_- "¿Por qué Inuyasha?... no sabes cuánto te quiero...."_ – Una chica de cabellera negra como la noche se encontraba pensando en el chico de sus sueños, pero sin querer dejo escapar un suspiro, ese suspiro no paso inadvertido por su novio...

- Aome, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Si quieres te llevo de regreso a tu casa? – ese chico la amaba demasiado, estaba feliz porque al fin había conseguido tener una oportunidad con ella, pero... el bien sabia que Aome lo quería como amigo y no como hombre, sin embargo ahora era su oportunidad de conquistarla....pero sobre todo, hacerla feliz...

- Todo esta bien Kouga, no te preocupes... – y le regala una dulce sonrisa para no preocuparlo.-... ven vamos a bailar...- En ese mismo momento tomo la mano de Kouga y lo guió a la pista de baile, la cual se encontraba ubicada en el jardín del ala Sur....

Los chicos bailaban alegremente en el centro de la pista, cuando de pronto....

* * *

Cerca de la pista de baile se encontraba Inuyasha platicando con Hojo, Guinta, Hakaku, Ayame, Sango, Miroku y Rin; todos hablaban de lo bien que la estaban pasando en la fiesta cuando de pronto; la mirada de Inuyasha quedo fija en el centro de la pista....

- Ayame, ¿quieres bailar? – le preguntó Inu sin saber bien lo que estaba haciendo... se estaba dejando guiar por sus impulsos....

- Claro Inuyasha, será un placer bailar con el festejado...- la pelirroja acepto gustosamente la invitación pero, la alegría desapareció cuando sus ojos esmeralda vieron a Kouga bailar con Aome....

Ahora la nueva pareja de baile comenzaba a adentrarse a la pista en medio de una multitud de chicos.....pero ambos, con un solo propósito.... "Separar a Kouga y Aome..."

* * *

- Ouch.... Perdona...- Decían dos chicas al mismo tiempo, pues instantes antes chocaron a la hora de dar una vuelta en el baile.....

- Aome, enserio perdóname, no fue mi intensión... – decía una Ayame muy preocupada, pues a pesar de todo la chica no le caía mal, solo que no le gustaba que ella fuera la novia de Kouga, pues la pelirroja esta enamorada de él desde que eran niños....

- No te preocupes Ayame, estoy bien, además, la pista a cada momento esta más llena y no tenemos mucho espacio... ¿no lo crees? ...

- Tienes razón – y ambas chicas se sonríen...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ Cambio de Pareja!!!!!! – decía el animador de la fiesta a través del micrófono...

Ayame, inmediatamente tomo a Kouga de la mano para bailar, pues no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de estar con el chico de sus sueños, así que comenzaron a bailar; al mismo tiempo la chica de verde mirar hacia que Kouga se alejara de Aome e Inuyasha.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha y Aome se miraban fijamente, como si por el simple hecho de mirarse lograran entenderse, saber lo que pensaba el otro....

- ¿Bailamos?... – preguntaba Inuyasha sin dejar de mirarla, esa chica lo había hechizado desde el encuentro en el centro comercial...

Aome solo se limito a mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación, pues cuando lo vio, su corazón dio un vuelco muy rápido, se sentía emocionada y contenta de verlo, pero a la vez herida por lo sucedido el día anterior; además había un poco de confusión en su mente, pues el chico era el vivo retrato del hanyou con el que soñaba cada noche, esa cabellera plateada, los ojos dorados, esas orejas de perro que adornaban la cabeza del chico, pero la ropa, la ropa era exactamente la misma... Pareciera que su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad...

Al mismo tiempo que pasaba esto, la música cambio por una pieza lenta... lo cual provoco que los chicos se sonrojaran ya que tendrían que bailar muy cerca uno del otro....

Inuyasha tomo la cintura de Aome con la mano derecha y con la izquierda la mano derecha de la chica, Aome coloco su mano que quedaba libre en el hombro de Inu sin dejar de mirarlo, veía en los ojos del chico arrepentimiento, la suplica que lo perdonara.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, de pronto inconscientemente Inuyasha hizo que Aome rodeara su cuello con sus manos y rodeaba con las suyas la cintura de la chica, sus cuerpos estaban juntos.

La de mirada chocolate se sentía tan bien con ese contacto que poso su cabeza en el pecho de Inu, escuchaba el latir del corazón de Inu como si fuera uno solo con el de ella, el mundo había desaparecido para ambos, solo existían ellos dos disfrutando la cercanía mutua....

De pronto la azabache se separo, pues recordó lo acontecido un día antes.... Por su parte Inuyasha estaba confundido por el cambio de actitud de la chica...

- ¿Qué pasa Aome? – preguntaba el oji dorado

- Lo siento Inuyasha, será mejor que busque a Kouga....

- Espera, por favor... tenemos que hablar...

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar Inu, ayer todo quedo claro para mí.... – Aome comenzó a caminar, cuando de pronto sintió que Inuyasha la tomaba de la mano y la acercaba a él...

- Aome, perdóname....- le dijo esto al oído, lo cual hizo que la chica sintiera un dolor en el corazón..... - ... Perdóname, no fue mi intención lastimarte, pero... – Inuyasha no sabía porque pero se había quedado callado...

- ¿Pero que Inuyasha?

El chico solo se limito a soltar a Aome... - Será mejor que busques a tu novio....

Aome sentía como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, pues ella creía que Inuyasha le pediría dejar a Kouga, y admitiría sus sentimientos... Pero no fue así...

- _"Que tonta fui al hacerme ilusiones..."_ – pensaba la chica al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar para ir en busca de su novio....

* * *

- ¿Ya vieron...? – preguntaba Rin a Sango y Miroku... -

- ¿Qué pasa Rin? – pregunto la pareja al mismo tiempo...

- Miren en el centro de la pista....

Los chicos hicieron lo que se les había indicado y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Inuyasha y Aome bailar juntos, aun después de todo....

- No puede ser que Aome lo perdonará... – decía Sango un poco molesta, pues no le agradaba que Inuyasha hiciera sufrir a su amiga...

- Las cosas se arreglarán.... – decía Miroku en un tono de sabiduría...

De pronto los chicos quedaron de piedra, bueno excepto Rin, al ver que el mayor de los Taisho se acercaba, pero eso no fue lo sorpréndete sino lo que hizo acto seguido...

- Señorita Tsukino.... – decía el chico sin apartar la vista de la chica... - ¿Desea bailar?....

- Claro que si, con mucho gusto... – la chica sonreía de la felicidad, pero de pronto su sonrisa desapareció... - ... Perdón señor Taisho, pero... – la chica se ruborizo por lo que a continuación iba a decir... - ... no se bailar....

A Sango y Miroku les salió una gota de sudor en sus cabezas, pero Sesshoumaru se mantenía serio, aunque en su interior le alegraba que la chica tuviera esa inocencia, era como tener a Rin de nuevo a su lado....

- No se preocupe, yo la guiare....

Así la pareja se dirigió a la pista de baile, y todos los presentes les miraban algo confundidos, nunca imaginaron ver a su director bailar con una alumna....

Sango y Miroku, se miraron como si fueran cómplices de algo, pues ambos pensaban en seguir espiando a sus amigos, deseaban saber que sucedería entre esos dos testarudos...Pero su sorpresa fue el ver que Aome llegaba con ellos hecha un mar de lagrimas, pues no logro evitar que salieran...

- Aome, ¿qué pasó?, ¿por qué lloras?...- preguntaba Sango muy preocupada, pero no consiguió respuesta...

- Será mejor que la lleves dentro, para que se tranquilice...- decía Miroku, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía con su amigo....

Sango hizo lo que el chico indicó, así que entro al palacio, buscando un baño para que Aome se tranquilizara y limpiará su rostro, pues las lágrimas habían hecho que su maquillaje se estropeará...

Minutos más tarde, Aome ya estaba más tranquila, y le contó a Sango lo sucedido...

- Aome, por lo que me dices, el estaba a punto de decir algo importante... Además Miroku nos platicó sobre el carácter de Inuyasha, recuerda que el problema es que a él le es dificil demostrar sus sentimientos, es por eso que no te dijo nada...

- Todo esta dicho Sango, el no tuvo el valor de decirme la verdad, un simple "espera" o mínimo me hubiera detenido de nuevo cuando me vio caminar....

- Aome dale tiempo, Inuyasha es muy orgullosos... además, tú tienes a Kouga a tu lado, el te quiere, pero deberías...

- Si lo sé Sango, se lo que debo hacer....- la azabache se levanta de un sillón que se encontraba en el pasillo que conducía al ala Norte... - ...Iré a buscar a Kouga y hablar con él...

Sango solo observo como su amiga se marchaba en busca de su novio, en dirección al jardín donde era la fiesta... pero ninguna de las dos imaginaba lo que Aome encontraría al momento de ver a Kouga...

* * *

- Inuyasha, ¿que fue lo qué pasó?...

- No paso nada Miroku, es solo que soy un completo tonto...

- ¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta...?

Inuyasha lo fulmino con la mirada, pues no estaba de humor para escuchar los sarcasmos de su amigo

- Tranquilo Inuyasha, pero creo que deberías darte un tiempo... además, se que tienes miedo...

- ¿Miedo yo?, claro que no... – esto lo decía con un tono arrogante...

- Amigo te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo,.... _"Más del que te imaginas"_.... y sé que desde lo sucedido con Kikyo, no sería fácil para ti volver a amar, pues tienes miedo a que pase lo mismo....- Miroku no recibió respuesta de su amigo, pero bien sabía que había dado en el clavo....

- Iré a caminar... debo pensar....

Miroku solo observo como su amigo comenzaba a caminar hacia otro de los jardines del gran castillo de la familia Taisho...

* * *

Aome, se encontraba sentada cerca de una estatua de dragón semejante a la que se encontraba a la entrada de la Universidad; en uno de los jardines cercanos a la fiesta, se sentía frustrada, engañada; cómo era posible que la vida le jugara malas pasadas en tan solo un día...

De pronto el cielo resonó con tal fuerza que parecía como si se fuese a quebrar en mil pedazos, comenzaba a hacer un viento muy fuerte y las nubes cubrían la luna, cuando de pronto....

- Genial, cuando pensé que no podría pasar algo peor... comienza a llover... – decía la azabache con un tono de sarcasmo, fastidio y enojo... Ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas así que las dejo correr libremente por su rostro....

* * *

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en una rama de un árbol, recordaba que desde niño trepaba al más alto cuando quería estar solo... De pronto a su nariz llego un olor a cereza muy familiar para él, un aroma que lo volvía loco y le costaba mucho controlarse para no tomar a esa chica entre sus brazos y robarle un beso, él solo se conformaba con un beso...

- Soy un estúpido, tuve la oportunidad y la deje ir.... _"pero porque esta llorando, acaso..."_ – a la vez que pensaba esto, el chico bajo del árbol con una rapidez que no recordaba tener... sin darse cuenta, el chico ya había llegado muy cerca de la chica de sus sueños... su corazón latía tan rápido, no sabía si era por la presencia de esa chica de belleza mística o por la preocupación de que algo malo le pasará...

La observo cerca de la estatua del jardín, se veía indefensa, y ahora comenzaba a llover,... el chico no sabía si acercarse o no... Se debatía entre hacer caso a su orgullo o a su corazón...

* * *

Aome sintió como alguien se acercaba pero no quiso mirar....de pronto sintió que alguien la cubría con una prenda y un aroma familiar llego a su nariz.... la chica levanto su rostro, el cual había ocultado entre sus manos, pues no deseaba que nadie viera su sufrimiento....

- Inu...yasha...

El chico solo se acerco y la rodeo con sus brazos, deseaba demostrarle que pasará lo que pasara el estaría con ella para protegerla...

Aome se sentía protegida, ese chico, -a pesar de conocerlo tan solo hace unos pocos días-, la hacía sentir completa.... En este momento a ninguno de los dos le importo estar bajo la lluvia, esa lluvia que se mezclaba con las lágrimas de la azabache...

De pronto el chico levanto el rostro de Aome, que tan solo hace unos segundos se encontraba oculto en el pecho de Inu, para encontrarse con esa mirada que lo hipnotiza... de pronto comenzó a acercarse al rostro de la chica. Aome se perdió en la mirada de color del Sol, cuando de pronto sintió como sus labios estaban siendo poseídos por los del chico al que amaba, su mente le ordenaba que parara pero su corazón... su corazón le decía que ya no se engañara que aceptara lo que realmente sentía y se dejara llevar... y así lo hizo.....

El beso estaba lleno de amor, ternura, pasión, una pasión contenida desde hace demasiado tiempo, o al menos era lo que sentían ambos, un tiempo el cual debía ser recuperado....

Inuyasha se separo de forma sutil, pues le costaba trabajo respirar... y estaba decidido a hablar... observo por unos instantes a Aome, ella estaba ruborizada.... ese gesto le encantaba, pues demostraba la ternura e inocencia que la chica tenía en su gran corazón....

- Aome... yo te amo.... espero que me perdones por lo de ayer, es solo que tenías razón, tengo celos de Kouga...

El corazón de Aome latía muy rápido, sentía que se le saldría del pecho de tanta emoción y felicidad...

– Inu... yasha, yo también te amo....

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, cuando de pronto Aome observo algo que la sorprendió mucho.....

* * *

Inuyasha se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de palacio, miro a su alrededor y observo que su hermano se encontraba sentado en una silla a lado de su cama. Sesshoumaru se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, parecía como si estuviese dormido.... Y en uno de lo sillones cercanos a la ventana de la habitación, se encontraba Miroku recostado... Los observo por un rato...

- Inuyasha... – decía el mayor de los Taisho con su monotonía de siempre

- Inuyasha, al fin despertaste... – decía un Miroku un poco adormilado, pues el dormir en un sillón no lo había dejado descansar adecuadamente y aunado a la preocupación que sentía por su amigo....

- Si... he despertado....

* * *

**HOLA!!!!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO SIGA SIENDO DE SU AGRADO HASTA EL FINAL....**

**LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO COMO REGALO DE AÑO NUEVO....**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!!!**

**HASTA PRONTO!!!!**

**ATT. LADY DRAGON**

**PD. LES AVISO QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA, LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SERAN UN POCO MAS LENTAS... PUES ESTOY ESPERANDO QUE LA INSPIRACION REGRESE CON MAYOR FUERZA, PARA PODER ESCRIBIR ALGO DIGNO DE LEER....**


	8. CONFUSION

_**DRAGON BLANCO**_

**ACLARACIONES**

-Diálogos-

_- Sueños/Recuerdos_

_-"Pensamientos"_

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: CONFUSION.....**

-Aome, de seguro te dieron algo en la bebida y por eso crees haber visto lo que me acabas de contar...

-Sango, ¿tu no me crees?- la de ojos chocolate hablaba algo frustrada y triste pues su amiga no creía lo que ella había visto un día antes, algo que la sorprendió mucho...

- No es eso... es solo que suena a una historia de cuento de hadas, lo más seguro es que fuera producto de tu imaginación....

- No Sango, yo estoy segura de lo que vi....

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Aome sintió como alguien se acercaba pero no quiso mirar....de pronto sintió que alguien la cubría con una prenda y un aroma familiar llego a su nariz.... la chica levanto su rostro, el cual había ocultado entre sus manos, no deseaba que nadie viera su sufrimiento...._

_- Inu...yasha... _

_El chico solo se acerco y la rodeo con sus brazos, deseaba demostrarle que pasará lo que pasará el estaría con ella para protegerla... _

_Aome se sentía protegida, ese chico siempre la hacia sentir completa.... En este momento a ninguno de los dos le importo estar bajo la lluvia, esa lluvia que se mezclaba con las lágrimas de la azabache..._

_De pronto el chico levanto el rostro de Aome, que ahora se encontraba oculto en el pecho del chico, para encontrarse con esa mirada que lo hipnotiza... de pronto comenzó a acercarse al rostro de la chica. Aome se perdió en la mirada de color del Sol, cuando de pronto sintió como sus labios estaban siendo poseídos por los del chico al que amaba, su mente le ordenaba que parara pero su corazón... su corazón le decía que ya no se engañara que aceptara lo que realmente sentía y se dejara llevar... y así lo hizo..... _

_El beso fue lleno de amor, ternura, pasión, una pasión contenida desde hace demasiado tiempo, o al menos era lo que sentían ambos, un tiempo el cual debía ser recuperado...._

_Inuyasha se separo de forma sutil, pues ya le costaba trabajo respirar, necesitaba un respiro... y estaba decidido a hablar... observo por unos instantes a la chica, la cual estaba ruborizada.... ese gesto le encantaba, pues demostraba la ternura e inocencia que la chica tenía en su gran corazón...._

_- Aome... yo te amo.... espero que me perdones por lo de ayer, es solo que tenías razón, tengo celos de Kouga..._

_El corazón de Aome latía muy rápido, sentía que se le saldría del pecho de tanta emoción y felicidad... _

– _Inu... yasha, yo también te amo...._

_Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, cuando de pronto Aome observo algo que la sorprendió mucho....._

* * *

_La lluvia se había calmado y las nubes comenzaban a dejar libre a la luna, esa luna que pronto se encontraría en fase de luna nueva... los rayos de luna comenzaron a iluminar a una joven pareja de enamorados... esa misma pareja que hace unos instantes había confesado su amor mutuo..._

_La azabache, estaba perdida en esas orbes doradas, esos ojos que la hechizaban, cuando de pronto noto algo extraño.... Inuyasha era rodeado por un aura plateada... ella lo atribuyo a la luz de luna, pero lo más extraño fue ver como los ojos del chico comenzaban a tornarse de un negro profundo, su cabellera plateada, comenzaba a oscurecerse, esas orejas blancas que coronaban su cabeza desaparecían y en su lugar aparecían las de un humano normal... las manos del chico tenían garras, las cuales suponía eran falsas pero, en ese instante comenzaban a desaparecer...._

_Al mismo tiempo que todo esto pasaba, el chico comenzó a caer, pues había perdido el conocimiento...._

_- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Inu...yasha!!!!!..... – Aome se encontraba bastante sorprendida, pero le preocupaba más el hecho de que Inuyasha se desmayara, así que de inmediato comenzó a gritar para pedir ayuda... Esa ayuda llego muy rápido, pues en unos instantes, Miroku, Sango y Sesshoumaru llegaron a su lado..._

_- ¿Que ha sucedido...?- preguntaba un frío y serio Sesshoumaru..._

_- No lo sé, estábamos hablando y de pronto se desmayo... – fue lo único que dijo la chica._

_- Miroku, ayúdame con Inuyasha, lo llevaremos a su habitación....- El de ojos Zafiro solo asintió y de inmediato tomo a su amigo en brazos y lo llevo a donde Sesshoumaru le indicó, era seguido por el mayor de los Taisho, quien estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos dejando solas a las chicas...._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

- Sango, después de lo que vi, creo que los rumores acerca de los Taisho son ciertos...

- Aome son solo rumores...- Sango hizo una pausa pues debía pensar por unos instantes lo que diría- ...pero será mejor que guardemos esto en secreto, pues todos creerán que estamos locas....

- Esta bien Sango tienes razón... pero debemos ir a ver a Inuyasha y saber si esta bien....

- Esta bien Aome, iremos en cuanto terminemos con las compras que necesito..._"Se acerca el momento, en que recuerdes quien eres..."_

- Gracias Sango.....

Y así las chicas continuaron con las compras que necesitaba Sango, pues su despensa ya estaba vacía......

* * *

Inuyasha se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de palacio, miro a su alrededor y observo que su hermano se encontraba sentado en una silla a lado de su cama. Sesshoumaru se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, parecía como si estuviese dormido.... En uno de los sillones cercanos a la ventana de la habitación, se encontraba Miroku recostado... Los observo por un rato...

- Inuyasha... – decía el mayor de los Taisho con su monotonía de siempre

- Inuyasha, al fin despertaste... – decía un Miroku un poco adormilado, pues, el dormir en un sillón y esto aunado a la preocupación que sentía por su amigo, no lo habían dejado descansar adecuadamente....

- Si... he despertado....

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- Nada Sesshoumaru, solo me desmaye, así tenía que ser ¿no?...

- Si pero, tomaste tu forma de humano en frente de Aome....- decía un Miroku algo preocupado...

- Sino mal recuerdo, lo último que dijo Tien Lung antes de dormirme y sellar mis recuerdos fue:

"_**Cuando el humano aparente ser lo que no es, y los diamante de la Flor de Loto se mezclen con las lagrimas del cielo... será el momento del despertar de la Luna Nueva...."**_

_- _Así que, es por eso que al fin he despertado después de 500 años, aunque estoy algo confundido, mis recuerdos están un poco incompletos y revueltos pero...- El chico fue interrumpido...

- No te preocupes Inuyasha, pronto tus recuerdos volverán a la normalidad como si nunca hubiera pasado nada....

- Gracias Miroku....

- ¿Por qué me agradeces?

- Por que cumpliste tu promesa.....

_**FLASH BACK**_

_- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Auxilio!!!!!!!!! – se escucho la voz de una joven en medio del bosque... Inuyasha inmediatamente fue en su ayuda, desde lo sucedido con Kagome, se sentía responsable por la seguridad de cada mujer que se encontraba en su camino, era su formar de sanar... o tal vez... olvidar la culpa que sentía por la muerte de la mujer a la que ama y amaría por el resto de su vida...._

_Llegó a un hermoso claro donde había un riachuelo con agua tan cristalina que podías ver el fondo con los peces que vivían ahí, además estaba cercado con arbustos y flores, las flores de loto mas hermosas que hubiera visto en su vida....- "esta es la flor favorita de Kagome, mi querida flor de loto"... – el chico de pronto recordó a que había ido a ese lugar...._

_Con su vista observo en los alrededores, encontrando a una chica aterrada, se encontraba acorralada entre el monstruo y una gran roca que se encontraba río abajo, sus ropas estaban maltratadas, estaba siendo atacada por un ave del paraíso. _

_Estos seres se caracterizaban por tener patas de águila, de la cintura hacia abajo eran unas bolas aladas emplumadas de color negro en las que tenían ojos rojos y una gran mandíbula, sus dientes muy parecidos a los de un tiburón, y de la cintura hacía arriba se podía ver el tronco y cabeza de un hombre; esos demonios eran muy conocidos entre yukais y humanos, pues devastaban con todo lo que estuviera a su paso..._

_Inuyasha inmediatamente, tomo a colmillo de acero y comenzó a atacar a la criatura, comenzó alejándola de la chica, para posteriormente, acumular su energía en la espada y lanzar uno de sus más poderosos ataques...._

_- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VIENTO CORTANTE!!!!!!!!!!!_

_De la espada se desprende una ráfaga de energía color dorada, la cual da en el blanco, partiendo en dos a la criatura... Inuyasha solo observo como caía el cuerpo inerte de aquel ser tan repugnante... guardo su espada en su funda y regreso al lugar donde se encontraba la chica..._

_Hasta ese momento Inuyasha no se había percatado de que la chica estaba protegiendo algo o a alguien...._

_- Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_- Si muchas gracias... pero debemos llegar a la aldea más cercana, pues necesito que curen las heridas de mi hermano...- En ese momento, la chica dejo ver el rostro de su hermano, el cual se encontraba inconciente; aparentemente había intentado proteger a su hermana...._

_Inmediatamente, Inu tomo al chico entre sus brazos y se agacho dándole la espalda a la chica...._

_- Será mejor que subas para que lleguemos antes del medio día a la aldea..._

_La joven hizo lo que pedía el mitad demonio, con sus brazos se aferro a los hombros del chico de plateada cabellera y, así fue como iniciaron el recorrido del camino para ayudar al hermano de la chica...._

* * *

_La chica se encontraba un poco más tranquila a las afueras de la cabaña de la sacerdotisa y curandera de aquella aldea de agricultores, estaba esperando noticias del estado de salud de su hermano pues gracias a ese joven de ojos ámbar, había podido llegar a tiempo para que curaran a su hermano de las profundas heridas que tenia en diversas partes del cuerpo.... Ella solo tenía unos cuantos rasguños en su joven piel, pero sus ropas fueron cambiadas por unas ropas de sacerdotisa que la anciana dueña de esa cabaña le había proporcionado...._

_- Muchas gracias por ayudarme... sino hubieras llegado, tal vez...- los ojos de la chica comenzaron a derramar algunas lagrimas..._

_- Por suerte no paso nada, y quita esa expresión de tu rostro.... – el chico se sintió confundido por su actitud, la cual fue un poco agresiva, pero era más que nada porque no sabía como reaccionar ante una situación de este tipo, y lo que más le desagradaba era ver a una mujer llorar... – además a tu hermano no le agradaría verte llorar...._

_- Tienes razón, a Miroku tampoco le gusta ver llorar a una mujer.... – Esto ultimo lo dijo limpiando sus lagrimas con la orilla de una de las mangas de sus nuevas ropas...._

_- ¿Quién dijo que no me gusta ver llorar a una mujer?... – el chico estaba un poco sorprendido, pues la única que realmente le conocía, había muerto en sus brazos hace mucho tiempo... y esta chica en tan poco tiempo lograba leer sus verdaderas intenciones..._

_La chica no respondió la pregunta del chico pero... – Disculpa, por no presentarme antes, yo soy Yumi Hoishi... – la chica se levanta para estar frente a frente con Inuyasha y hacer una reverencia en señal de respeto y agradecimiento..._

_- Yo soy Inuyasha... – imito el gesto de la chica...la observó unos segundos y se dio cuenta de la belleza de esa chica, esa piel blanca, ojos de un azul profundo, cabellera también oscura y larga, pero con la luz parecía ser de un color azulado... pero en su mente la mujer más bella siempre sería su amada Kagome..._

_En ese mismo momento salio la anciana sacerdotisa...._

_- Anciana Kaede, ¿cómo sigue mi hermano?_

_- No te preocupes el estará bien en unos días, la fiebre causada por el veneno ha disminuido gracias a las plantas medicinales que hace poco me trajeron, así que se tendrán que quedar.... _

_- Gracias Kaede-sama... – la chica se sentía aliviada por las palabras de la anciana._

_- Kaede-sama... – Se dirigió con respeto a la anciana - ... yo soy Inuyasha..._

_- Si lo sé, y se que tienes una promesa que cumplir...._

_Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, pues las palabras de la anciana eran ciertas.... Mientras tanto Yumi, no entendía de qué hablaban...._

_- Pero hablaremos de eso después, por el momento preparare la cabaña para que descansen y coman algo..._

_Ninguno de los chicos objeto, _

* * *

_Comenzaba a brillar el Sol de un nuevo día, en una cabaña descansaban una anciana sacerdotisa, un joven de cabellera negra corta y un hanyoun.... _

_- Anciana Kaede... – decía el chico de cabellera corta_

_Inuyasha al escuchar la voz del joven abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse a la anciana Kaede revisando las heridas del joven al que salvo el día anterior, con la mirada busco a Yumi pero no la encontró..._

_- Miroku, te presento al joven Inuyasha, el te salvo del ataque de esa ave del paraíso...- La anciana necesitaba agua, así que se levanto y camino hacia la entrada de su hogar, llevando con ella un cubo de madera -...No te preocupes hijo, estarás bien dentro de unos días, ahora tengo que ir al río, volveré en un instante.... te lo encargo Inuyasha...- Y la anciana salio con dirección al río que se encontraba cerca de la aldea...._

_- Gracias, así que tu nombre es Inuyasha...._

_- Si, así es, ayer te salve..._

_- Eso quiere decir que estoy en deuda..._

_- No me debes nada... _

_- No tengo con que pagarte.... _

_- Que necio eres, ya te dije que no me debes nada... – en ese mismo momento entra la anciana Kaede..._

_- Ya veo que se están haciendo amigos...._

_- Por cierto Inuyasha, yo soy Miroku Hoishi..._

_- Ya lo sé.... tu hermana me lo dijo_

_- ¿Cómo dices?...- la expresión del rostro del joven era de confusión y sorpresa-... eso no puede ser.... Ella murió hace mucho tiempo..._

_- No puede ser cierto, pues ayer ella te estaba protegiendo de ese monstruo y me guió hasta esta aldea..._

_- Inuyasha... – interrumpió la anciana-...Miroku te esta diciendo la verdad... ella murió hace unos años de una enfermedad muy rara..._

_- Pero usted hablo con ella...._

_- Así es, hable con ella, Yumi siempre ha cuidado de Miroku y como yo poseo poderes espirituales es lógico que pueda hablar con las almas de los que ya se fueron..._

_- Pero..._

_- Inuyasha, tu eres mitad demonio, eso quiere decir que posees ciertas habilidades parecidas a las mías... incluyendo el ver o hablar con las almas..._

_- Inuyasha, ahora con mayor razón estoy en deuda contigo, pues me protegiste a mí y al alma de mi hermana... aunque me hubiera gustado verla de nuevo.... Así que... te prometo siempre estar a tu lado, vayas a donde vayas, seré tu sirviente, te ayudare..._

_- Basta, no necesito un sirviente... puedes hacer lo que quieras pues ya te dije que no me debes nada.... – Decía un Inuyasha algo desesperado, pues ese joven era algo obstinado..._

_Pasaron unos días e Inuyasha continuaría con su viaje pero ahora no viajaría solo..._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

- Así es amigo, yo te prometí estar siempre a tu lado y así será....

- ¿Pero como es posible que tu recordaras quienes somos...?

- No lo sé, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que mi alma reencarno para poder cumplir con mi promesa, aun después de 500 años....

- Basta de cursilerías y dime Inuyasha, ¿que piensas hacer ahora?

- No estoy seguro... – El chico de mirada negra como la noche debía pensar que haría ahora, pero no sin antes obtener algo de información. -... Dime hermano, _"que rara es esta situación"_, ¿como es que ahora estoy en tu palacio?

- Lo único que debes saber es que ahora es nuestro palacio y te ayudare...

Esto último sorprendió a ambos jóvenes, pues no esperaban que el taiyukai se dignara a contestar, pero lo más sorprendente fue escuchar que Sesshoumaru acababa de reconocer a su hermano y aceptarlo como parte de su vida y de su familia....

* * *

Sesshoumaru se encontraba en la oficina de la Universidad... sumergido en sus pensamientos, estaba algo preocupado pues no sabía como resultarían las cosas de ahora en adelante....

_**FLASH BACK**_

_El Lord de las Tierras del Oeste estaba en compañía de la chica Tsukino, la joven le platicaba de cómo se había sentido al saber que se tendría que mudar de ciudad y de lo amable que todos habían sido con ella.... De pronto, su oído escucho unos gritos que pedían ayuda....._

_- Srta. Tsukino me disculpa un momento, enseguida vuelvo..._

_La chica solo asintió con la cabeza, pues tenía una vaga sospecha de lo que estaba sucediendo..._

_Sesshoumaru, llego muy rápido al jardín donde se encontraba Inuyasha y Aome, pero le sorprendió ver que la apariencia de su hermano había cambiado de nuevo a la de un humano "ordinario"....._

_- ¿Que ha sucedido...?- preguntaba un frío y serio Sesshoumaru... al mismo tiempo que decía esto se percato de que alguien más había llegado, por sus aromas supo que se trataba de Miroku y Sango...._

_- No lo sé, estábamos hablando y de pronto se desmayo... – fue lo único que dijo la chica._

_- Miroku, ayúdame con Inuyasha, lo llevaremos a su habitación....- El de ojos Zafiro solo asintió y de inmediato tomo a su amigo en brazos y lo llevo a donde Sesshoumaru le indicó, era seguido por el mayor de los Taisho, quien estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos dejando solas a las chicas...._

_- "Estaba en lo correcto, hoy inicia todo... pero me pregunto ¿si esa chica es realmente la elegida...?"_

_Ya adentro de palacio, Miroku fue en dirección del ala Este donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los hermanos. Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru fue al ala Norte a comprobar sus sospechas...._

_El oji dorado, llego a una gran puerta, había sido tallada en mármol, las figuras eran de un dragón, el cual se encontraba rodeado por diversas flores, aunque la predominante era el loto, los pétalos de esas flores habían sido fabricados en las más diversas, finas y hermosas piedras, como rubíes, zafiros, esmeraldas, etc.; Sesshoumaru se dispuso a abrir la puerta y lo que encontraron sus ojos lo sorprendió...._

_- "No hay duda alguna, todo ha iniciado y esa chica es la reencarnación de la princesa...."_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

_- "Solo espero que cumplas tu promesa y devuelvas lo que me pertenece...."_

En ese preciso momento se escucha que alguien toca la puerta....

-Sr. Taisho.... – en la puerta se observa a Kaede, la secretaria de Sesshoumaru-.... lo busca el profesor Li....

- Hágalo pasar....

Inmediatamente Kaede hizo pasar a un hombre muy apuesto de tez blanca, ojos lilas y cabello azul oscuro, parecido al azul del mar nocturno, el cual se encontraba recogido en una trenza, pues su cabello era muy largo, bestia con un traje negro de tres piezas, camisa blanca y corbata también negra....

- Buenos días Sr. Taisho -.... hace una pequeña reverencia...

Sesshoumaru responde el gesto...- Buenos días, así que usted es el Profesor que reemplazará al Profesor Hideki....

- Así es....

- Hoy mismo se presentará con sus nuevos alumnos, ¿ya tiene los horarios y todo su material?

- Ya esta todo listo Sr. Director....

- Entonces sígame, le mostrare las instalaciones para que se familiarice....

- Muchas gracias....

* * *

- Sango, algo muy extraño esta pasando...

- ¿Por que lo dices?

- No estoy segura, pero Inuyasha no vino hoy a la escuela y ayer que fuimos a su casa no nos dejaron verlo...

- Aome, Miroku nos dijo que Inu estaba descansando pues el doctor les dijo que había sufrido un desmayo a causa de un severo cansancio físico y estrés.....

- Si lo sé, pero algo me dice que hay algo más....

En ese momento entra al aula el Director Taisho...

- Buenos días jóvenes

Toda la clase se levanto y realizo una reverencia al mismo tiempo que a coro respondieron el saludo de su Director...

- El día de hoy he venido a comunicarles que el Profesor Hideki ha pedido una licencia para cumplir con algunas obligaciones familiares....

Toda la clase comenzó a murmurar....

- Pero como esta escuela esta comprometida con su educación, hemos traído a un Profesor sustituto...

En ese momento, entra el profesor Li....

- Él es el Profesor Li, a partir de ahora el será su profesor de Dibujo.....- Sesshoumaru dejo al nuevo profesor con las chicas, pero antes de irse, miro furtivamente a una chica de caballera azabache...

Toda la clase se quedo callada, pues estaban hipnotizadas por la belleza y perfección que emanaba de ese hombre.... con excepción de una chica...

- Buenos días clase, como ya escucharon yo seré su nuevo profesor así que les explicare la forma en la que vamos a trabajar...

Con la explicación del profesor se fue gran parte de la hora de clase, apenas y les dio tiempo de presentarse cada una con el Profesor Li, pues él les dijo que antes de terminar debía conocer los nombres de todos sus alumnos para conocerles un poco más....

* * *

Sango y Aome llegaron al templo Higurashi, el día de hoy las chicas planearían lo de un trabajo que debían entregar al final del curso.... Pero cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras...

- Aome....

La aludida se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, miro asía el lado izquierdo y encontró a la persona que la había llamado....

- ¿Qué haces aquí?...

* * *

En una habitación con un gran ventanal se observa la silueta de un hombre, el cual mira las estrellas del cielo; sin embargo esa habitación se encuentra en penumbra, solo es alumbrada por una pequeña vela en una mesa... El hombre suspira y se dirige a la pequeña mesa que se encuentra a unos pasos....

_- "Así que pronto recuperaras lo perdido querida princesa"... Ya veremos si eres capas de hacerlo..._

Desde fuera de esa casa, se observa como la pequeña luz se extinguió dejando todo en completa oscuridad...

* * *

**HOLA!!!!!!**

**QUIERO DISCULPARME POR LA DEMORA PERO LA MUSA DE LA INSPIRACION AUN NO QUIERE TRABAJAR A UNA VELOCIDAD ADECUADA PARA NO HACERLOS ESPERAR MUCHO..... PERO AL FIN HE PUBLICADO ESTE NUEVO ESPISODIO ¡¡¡¡¡ESPERO LES GUSTE!!!!!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y ESPERO PRONTO TENER LISTO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO; SINO ES ASI.... LES PIDO ME TENGAN PASIENCIA.... **

**BUNO ME DESPIDO ESPERANDO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!!!!**

**SAYONARA**


End file.
